Larga vida a la reina
by La Reina Cuervo
Summary: Final alternativo a partir del capítulo 18: Hae Soo se permite cambiar la historia una vez más al casarse con Wang So, beneficiándolo más de lo que ambos esperaban. Pero cuando el destino de Goryeo recae sobre sus hombros y no en los del rey, la reina Daemok tendrá que ser mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez lo fue para evitar que todo lo que ella y So construyeron, se derrumbe.
1. La mujer del rey: parte 1

-Cásate conmigo-

Las palabras de Wang So retumbaban en la cabeza de Hae Soo; pero no eran las únicas, también la atormentaba el recuerdo de aquella incómoda conversación con Yeon Hwa en la que la princesa se aseguraba la futura esposa del rey y sobre todo lo que le dijo Ji Mong: que ella no era una fuente de fortaleza para su amado.

Trataba de recordar sus años en la secundaria cuando le enseñaron la historia de Goryeo, no venía a su mente el nombre de la esposa de Gwangjong, ¿siquiera había tenido una?, obviamente sí, lo poco que podía recordar es que después de matar a todos sus hermanos y sobrinos, los siguientes monarcas descendían de Wang So ¿también descenderían de ella? Ya había cambiado la historia del reciente rey, y por tanto la de Goryeo y Corea, a esas alturas Jung, Wook, Baek Ah y Won deberían estar muertos y la realidad no podía ser más diferente. Había modificado la historia de su país y seguía ahí, en el cuerpo de Hae Soo pero con el alma de Go Ha Jin, ¿qué podría hacer otro cambio como el de aceptar casarse con él?

-No puedo…-suspiró Hae Soo con una notoria tristeza. No le importaba lo que Yeon Hwa le hubiera dicho, así la hubiera amenazado de muerte se habría casado con él; el problema era Ji Mong, el astrólogo talentoso y consejero del rey; si él había dicho que no debía casarse con su amado era por una razón celestial.

-¿Por qué no?- So estaba anonadado, habían pasado una noche maravillosa recorriendo las calles de Songak tomados de las manos, rezaron juntos frente a la maqueta de una carpa, símbolo de fertilidad, incluso estaban en su lugar especial. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos le había dicho que no?

-Ahora eres el rey, necesitas de aliados políticos fuertes y parientes poderosos para mantener el trono y proteger a los que amas- argumentó la doncella con lágrimas en los ojos pero la voz firme, no podía darse el lujo de titubear. So la miró desesperado, era la misma mirada con la que hacía más de cinco años le había robado su primer beso; la tomó fuertemente de los brazos y la obligó a verlo directamente a la cara, el corazón de Hae Soo se aceleró al sentir como las manos del rey temblaban sobre sus brazos, respiraba agitado casi bufando como si estuviera conteniendo muchísima ira.

-¿Crees que no soy un rey lo suficientemente fuerte para conservar el trono por mi propia cuenta? ¿En verdad piensas que necesito de una familia política poderosa para protegerlos?- masculló entre dientes Wang So sin dejar de mirarla.

-Claro que no, eres un hombre muy fuerte…-dijo suavemente la novia del rey- Pero yo no soy una fuente de fortaleza para ti, todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es mi amor eterno y te prometo que nunca voy a dejarte solo- hablaba tranquila, incluso pudo zafarse lo suficiente para acariciar la mejilla de So donde estaba escondida la cicatriz. Estaba destrozada por dentro, cada palabra que decía la mataba un poco, pero no podía demostrarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- So quitó la mano de Hae Soo de su rostro y la envolvió con la suya- ¿Con quién estuviste hablando?- el rey sabía que su mujer nunca diría algo como eso a menos que alguien la convenciera de que era verdad. Casi podía darse una idea de quién era.

-Yo misma me di cuenta. So, recuérdalo, ¿por qué tu padre te mandó a Khitan por un año entero? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte casi tres años de Songak para supervisar la construcción del castillo de tu hermano? ¿Recuerdas por quién fue que tuviste que humillarte ante él mientras el cadáver de Mo flotaba sobre el agua?- ahora estaba enojada, no con él, sino con ella y esos recuerdos tan dolorosos. No soportó más y comenzó a llorar- Si me caso contigo, tendría que esperar todos los días a que me llamaras ante ti, casi no nos veríamos y no podrías protegerme todo el tiempo; si tus enemigos saben que soy tu debilidad me usarán a mí para que te rindas ante ellos…y tú…tú no puedes permitir que eso suceda…-

Wang So soltó su brazo y su mano, dio un paso atrás y comenzó a caminar el círculo rascándose la nuca. A Hae Soo no le gustaba verlo así, parecía un lobo enjaulado esperando su comida diaria o su libertad, sabía que su amado no era tonto y que seguro estaba meditando todo lo que ella le había dicho para finalmente aceptar la propuesta de ella. Unos segundos después paró en seco frente a ella y dio su opinión.

-Es cierto que por protegerte me sometí a la voluntad de otros y sí, Hae Soo, tú eres mi más grande debilidad- dijo con tanta serenidad estas palabras, con tanta seguridad que la joven pudo sentir como su corazón se partía en dos; miró abajo para confirmar el daño, no había nada que salvar- Pero…también eres mi mayor fortaleza…-

-¿Qué?- de un momento a otro, las piezas de su corazón comenzaron a acomodarse de nuevo, esa no era una respuesta que esperara escuchar.

-Te lo estoy diciendo de dos modos: cómo siento yo que tú me das fuerzas y cómo voy a convencerte de que es cierto. Soo, cuando alguien está tan solo y triste como yo durante tanto tiempo, endurecer tu corazón es el modo más fácil de no volver a sentir dolor…pero tú, hasta que te conocí no había tenido el valor, ni la fuerza para abrir mi corazón de nuevo, si no hubiera sido por ti jamás me habría encariñado tanto con Eun y con Jung, habría sido impensable para mí que Baek Ah fuera mi mejor amigo, en ese entonces el único hermano que tenía un lugar en mi corazón era Mo y por ti pudieron entrar los demás. Si no te hubiera conocido jamás habría amado a nadie, Soo. Eso puedo asegurártelo- So la miraba fijamente con amor y devoción, ¿estaba tratando de decirle que gracias a ella ahora contaba con aliados?- Es cierto que cuando estás pasando por momentos difíciles debes ser fuerte, pero para tener buenos momentos también hay que serlo y obtuve mi fuerza del amor que me dabas, de tus reclamos tontos y tu valentía- El rey había pensado que era el momento perfecto para besarla, pero al ver la cara de Hae Soo llena de angustia se detuvo, era hora del significado connotativo de "fortaleza".

-Pero yo no tengo nada más para ofrecerte, la princesa Yeon Hwa…- So golpeó fuertemente el árbol al lado de ellos cuando mencionó tan despreciable nombre, ahora estaba seguro de quién le había metido tanta estupidez en la familia.

-¡Yeon Hwa no tiene nada que ofrecerme! ¡Ni como mujer ni como…!- gritó furioso, comenzaba a hartarle la terquedad de su mujer.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no puede ofrecerte nada políticamente? Es una princesa…- Hae Soo no comprendía nada, pero un ligero rayo de esperanza comenzaba a asomar desde su corazón.

\- He investigado. La familia Hwangbo sólo pudo regresar al palacio gracias al matrimonio entre Wook y tu prima. Los Hae son una de las familias más poderosas de Goryeo, están a cargo de las fronteras con Kitán; además, tu hermana mayor es la segunda esposa del nuevo emperador de Kitán- dijo finalmente con un tono severo.

-¿Qué?- Soo todavía no estaba consciente de cuántos parientes tenía, pero una hermana mayor casada con el emperador de Kitán era demasiado para ella.

-Fue una estrategia por parte del emperador Shizong de Kitán para controlar a los Hae y evitar otro intento de traición como el de hace siete años. Mañana por la mañana llegará al palacio y negociaremos la paz entre ambos reinos, y si es posible, una alianza. Soo, si me caso contigo estaré emparentando con la familia real de Kitán, se acabaran los conflictos y las guerras con ellos, obtendré un ejército poderoso para defender Goryeo y una familia fuerte para proteger el trono- So hablaba con entusiasmo y seguridad, pero Hae Soo estaba mareada, era demasiada información para ella y So lo malinterpretó como una duda de ella- Si lo quieres ver de este modo, Soo; me conviene casarme contigo-

Wang So tenía la habilidad de dejarla muda con una mirada o unas cuantas palabras, pero cuando combinaba ambas, Hae Soo quedaba completamente a su merced. Las razones que la había dado eran lógicas y tenían fundamentos, recordó que en sus últimos momentos, Myung Hee mencionó que ella había forzado un matrimonio con Wook porque lo amaba y quería ayudarlo a volver al palacio; si lo que So decía era cierto (y seguro que sí porque no era un hombre que se llenara la boca con mentiras) y emparentaba con los Hae al casarse con ella sería más sencillo proteger la frontera, un ataque de Kitán hacia la familia de ella sería un ataque directo al rey que contaba con los ejércitos de las familias Yoo, Wang y de los Kang de Shinju; serían muy estúpido si se metieran con él. Si lo veía de ese modo, entonces el matrimonio de ambos era casi una obligación para sacarse ese peso de encima y concentrarse en seguir estabilizando el gobierno y ayudar al pueblo. El rey Gwangjong que ella recordaba había mantenido el poder a punta de matanzas y nunca tuvo aliados, ahora sí, tal vez (sólo tal vez) le sería permitido cambiar la historia un poco más.

-Si me caso contigo, ¿me prometes que Goryeo estará a salvo?- declaró solemne.

-Te lo prometo- respondió So con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

-¿Y me prometes que, si me caso contigo, nunca volverán a usarme para hacerte daño?-

-De eso puedes estar segura-

-¿Me prometes que no seré una reina que espere a que su marido la llame y pase sus días en soledad?- eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Soo.

-Tú no serás una reina como las otras, Soo. Tú pasarás tus días a mi lado en la sala del trono junto con Baek Ah, Ji Mong y Jung para solucionar los problemas que azotan esta tierra. Tienes unos pensamientos muy adelantados para esta época, pero es justo lo que necesito para cambiar las cosas- aseguró So plenamente confiado- Voy a decírtelo una última vez y espero que después de todo lo que te he dicho me des una respuesta satisfactoria: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Al demonio Ji Mong, al demonio Yeon Hwa, ambos habían sufrido demasiado y finalmente tenía la oportunidad de estar juntos y ser felices, y no sólo eso, también tenían la posibilidad de hacer de Goryeo un reino aún más majestuoso sin la necesidad de un derramamiento de sangre.

-Acepto feliz la propuesta de matrimonio de su majestad- Soo hizo una reverencia y lo miró feliz.

So la miró extasiado, tan feliz como cuando ella lo besó y aceptó los sentimientos de él. Todo estaba tomando su lugar, había salvado a Goryeo de la tiranía de Yo y esa era su recompensa: ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él, era un movimiento que Hae Soo ya esperaba y aprovechó para posar sus manos en el pecho del rey, latía tanto y tan contento como el suyo. Se miraron con un amor y una devoción imposibles de describir, sólo existían ellos dos, su infinito amor y el lago que había presenciado sus mejores y peores momentos. En Soo todavía quedaba un poco de la chica moderna del siglo 21 a la que le hubiera encantado ver a So de rodillas y con un hermoso anillo dentro de una cajita negra; pero sin duda eso era mucho mejor, y sí tenía un símbolo de su compromiso con él, sólo que lo había dejado en sus aposentos al creer que el resultado de esa noche sería diferente. So no quería dejar de mirarla, adoraba perderse en esos grandes ojos cafés que sólo ella poseía, con delicadeza limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares y sostuvo la cara de su amada unos instantes antes de besarla con pasión. Soo respondió el beso ansiosa y feliz, abrazaba a So por la espalda y lo acercaba a ella, desesperada por sentirlo más cerca, más suyo, y él había soltado su rostro para aferrarse a la cintura de la joven como si fuera a lo único que pudiera sostenerse en ese momento para evitar caer, y en realidad era así.

Volvieron al palacio tomados de la mano y sin que los guardias los vieran utilizando el pasadizo secreto por el que Eun y Seon Dook habrían huido de no haber sido custodiado años atrás y daba acceso directo a Damiwon. Soo sentía su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que temió desmayarse, ¿en serio estaba bien lo que planeaba hacer? ¿Debería reconsiderarlo? Las dudas la atormentaron hasta que llegaron a Damiwon y la dulce mirada de su prometido le hizo saber que era lo correcto casarse con él. La joven dama no quería actuar como una vanidosa, pero el rey tenía razón; Yeon Hwa podría ser muy hermosa, pero no era nada lista y su corazón era frío y ambicioso, tal y como el de la reina Yoo, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Goryeo como reina, toda la responsabilidad recaería en los hombros de So quien ya había tenido que soportar bastante durante el reinado de sus dos hermanos anteriores. No, definitivamente estaba bien que ella fuera la futura reina de Goryeo.

-Puedo llegar a mis habitaciones desde aquí, pyeha. Muchas gracias por tan maravillosa velada- agradeció Soo en un dulce tono haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Mañana comenzará tu preparación para el ritual de bienvenida. Nos casaremos en una semana- anunció So sin hacerle caso a su despedida.

-¿Una semana?- Soo recordaba que la boda de Eun y Seon Dook había requerido de una larga ceremonia en la que él tuvo que entregarle un ganso al general Park y posteriormente éste recitó unos votos, la vestimenta de Seon Deok era específica para la ocasión, pero estaba tan nerviosa, feliz, poco preparada o un poco de todo, que cometió varios errores que pasaron de largo durante la boda. ¿Cómo podría estar lista en una semana siendo que la presión que recaía sobre ella era mucho mayor por ser la esposa del rey?

-Sinceramente, me gustaría casarme contigo mañana mismo- confesó con sarcasmo- Pero la futura reina de Goryeo no puede cometer errores durante la boda ¿entiendes?- dijo con ternura golpeándole ligeramente la frente como lo había hecho años antes al decirle que no se rindiera mientras era dama de la corte.

-¡Auch! Sí, lo entiendo- se quejó Soo sobándose la frente.-Buenas noches, pyeha- la joven se disponía a ir a sus aposentos quejándose de lo infantil que el rey podía llegar a ser en ocasiones, cuando sintió la mano firme de So tomándola del brazo haciéndola girar hasta quedar frente a frente.

-En realidad- el tono de voz de So era grave y seductor, había colado su mano libre hasta la cintura de ella para acercarla más a él- Esta velada sólo terminará cuando yo lo diga, Soo; y todavía hay algo más que quiero hacer contigo- confesó acariciando el rostro de su novia.

Las mejillas de Soo se tornaron rojas cuando comprendió a qué se refería el rey. Le parecía irónico que cuando vivía en Seúl nunca se le había pasado por la mente tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio, pero no lo pensó ni dos veces para entregarse a So semanas atrás en la hacienda que Yo le había entregado como recompensa por matar a Eun. Aunque sus acciones siempre le provocaban una risa tímida cuando los recordaba en solitario, las insinuaciones del rey la cohibían. Goryeo había convertido a esa chica efusiva e impulsiva en una dama educada y reservada a la que le parecía pecado entregarse a un hombre sin estar casados; pero todavía quedaba algo de Go Ha Jin en Hae Soo que le recordaba una y otra vez lo mucho que amaba a So y que mientras ellos dos estuvieran de acuerdo en hacerlo, no había problema. La prometida del rey le sonrió con ternura y él comprendió a la perfección que estaba aceptando su propuesta; la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron juntos a los aposentos del rey.

En cuanto llegaron a las grandes puertas detrás de las cuales dormía el rey, los recibieron un par de soldados que mostraron sus respetos a So agachando la cabeza mientras saludaban con un fuerte y sonoro "Pyeha".

-Levanten la cabeza- declaró solemne, los soldados obedecieron- La dama Hae Soo pasará la noche conmigo; nadie tiene permitido entrar o llamar a la puerta hasta que amanezca, ¿entendido?-

-¡Sí, pyeha!- declararon al unísono los soldados, posteriormente abrieron las puertas y volvieron a inclinar la cabeza mientras So y Soo entraban, sólo la levantaron una vez cerradas las puertas.

Soo conocía muy bien ese lugar, había dormido con anterioridad ahí, justo el día en que comenzó a ser tratada como una princesa sólo por ser la mujer del rey.

-Ponte cómoda, debo hacer algo- le dijo con ternura So. Ella asintió, su prometido desapareció detrás de un gran biombo dorado con un dragón rojo pintado en él.

Soo comenzó a quitarse los aretes, el anillo, la horquilla y los postizos que habían utilizado las damas de la corte para lograr un recogido de trenzas tan voluminoso, mientras se los quitaba, observó la armadura colgando detrás de la cama del monarca, sólo recordaba habérsela visto puesta una vez, cuando Wook y Yo planearon su rebelión mientras el rey Taejo agonizaba; en la mesa debajo de la armadura estaban las máscaras que So había usado para esconder su cicatriz, ahí mismo acomodó sus aditamentos una vez terminó de retirárselos, recordó que una vez había ido de visita al Museo de historia de Seúl cuando estaba en secundaria; su profesor había organizado la excursión con sus alumnos con el objetivo de que aprendieran mejor la historia de su país con una actividad dinámica; habían visto varios retratos antiguos y amarillentos, vestimentas antiguas y una que otra réplica de pergamino; pero no vieron ninguna máscara. El símbolo del temido "Perro-lobo" en Goryeo eran las máscaras que cubrían el tercio izquierdo de su rostro, todo el mundo lo identificaba con sólo verlo y sabían quién era el portador de tal sobrenombre, Ha Gin nunca había sido buena en historia, ni nacional ni internacional, pero de sus vagos conocimientos y recuerdos sabía que varios reyes y reinas eran conocidos por sus nombres y sus apodos: Iván "El terrible", Catalina "La grande", Luis XIV "El rey sol", Pedro "El grande", Nicolás "El sanguinario"; pero no recordaba en ningún momento que el Gwangjong sobre el que le habían enseñado fuera llamado "El perro-lobo". Miró intrigada las máscaras y delicadamente las rozó con las yemas de sus dedos.

- _Éstas deberían ser reliquias muy valiosas que se expondrían en el museo…_ \- las miró todas; no eran muchas, So no había conservado todas las que tuvo a lo largo de su vida, reconocía la negra con gris, la más grande que le cubría también la nariz, una negra más pequeña con líneas doradas, una dorada con relieves que era con la que lo había visto por primera vez después de regresar al palacio y otra completamente negra con plastas y clavos plateados, la máscara con la que lo conoció- _Pero al museo al que fui no tenía máscaras en su exposición, ni placas en las que contaran que a Gwangjong lo llamaban "Perro-lobo"_ \- sus pensamientos comenzaron a atormentarla, ¿cuántos cambios había sufrido la historia a raíz de su llegada y sus acciones?- _¿Será posible que el Gwangjong que yo estudié y el que amo sean dos hombres diferentes?_ \- una tenebrosa conclusión abarcó su mente por completo: el primer Gwangjong nunca tuvo una cicatriz, jamás fue enviado con los Kang de Shinju, se quedó en el palacio y creció ambicionando el…

-Soo- el dulce llamado del rey, que se encontraba detrás de ella, la devolvió a la realidad. Hae Soo se dio la vuelta y se topó frente a frente con la cicatriz de la discordia, miró fijamente esa marca rojiza durante unos segundos; definitivamente el primer Gwangjong no tenía una ¿Entonces el hecho de que los príncipes siguieran vivos era a causa de esa cicatriz y no de ella? Descartó la idea, no tenía sentido; Ji Mong –aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho claramente- la habría traído a Goryeo con ese propósito, pero se estaba casando con el rey y le aterraba estar borrando su propia existencia al cambiar la historia, buscó en los rincones más profundos de su memoria el nombre de la esposa del tirano, nada; sólo podía recordar que la primera letra del nombre de la reina era "D" y que era una princesa antes de casarse.

- _Yeon Hwa_ \- pensó impulsivamente, no conocía a ninguna otra princesa que viviera en el palacio y ella se aseguraba prometida del rey. Sí, probablemente el primer Gwangjong al no tener cicatriz se quedó en el palacio y terminó casándose con Yeon Hwa convirtiéndola en la reina "D-algo".

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con suavidad So al ver a su amada tan aturdida.

-Sí, yo…sólo pensaba…-contestó despabilándose.

-¿En qué?-

-Pyeha, si nunca hubieras tenido tu cicatriz y hubieras crecido en el palacio… ¿Cómo habrías sido?- preguntó al fin. Tenía que saberlo, necesitaba saber qué clase de hombre hubiera sido So de no haberse ido nunca lejos de su familia.

-No lo sé, no me imagino siendo de otro modo- contestó tranquilo y sonriente.

-Por favor, piensa un poco ¿Qué habrías hecho de no haberte ido nunca de aquí?- suplicó Hae Soo.

-No sé, tal vez…tal vez mi relación con mi madre hubiera sido mejor…- respondió rascándose con nerviosismo la cabeza tratando de imaginarse una vida completamente diferente a la suya.

- _Un rey tirano con una madre tirana que lo aconsejara. Tiene sentido, seguro fue la reina Yoo la que tuvo la idea de matar a los príncipes_ \- sopesó en silencio.

-¡Ah! No sería tan buen guerrero, estoy seguro de eso- afirmó con entusiasmo, como cuando un niño da la respuesta correcta a la pregunta de su maestro.

-Y, ¿qué más?-

-Bueno, tal vez hubiera estado en Damiwon con mis hermanos ese día que saliste de la piscina termal en los baños- dijo seductor acercándose mucho a su mujer. Las mejillas de Soo se encendieron, seguro no se la estaba tomando en serio- Tal vez, sólo tal vez, me habrías mirado a mí primero antes que a cualquiera de mis hermanos; tal vez yo hubiera sido el único para ti desde ese momento y tú mía desde ese instante…

- _Tuya desde ese…¡Eso es!_ \- Soo iba a aceptar los labios de So cuando otra conclusión llegó a su mente: Ella no era Hae Soo, era Go Ha Gin, la primera Hae Soo conoció a un Gwangjong sin cicatriz; algo sucedió que no pudo salvar a los príncipes, ni a Goryeo y Ha Gin había sido transportada en el tiempo para corregir el error de su vida pasada. Dos Gwangjongs, dos Hae Soos y una sola línea temporal alterada drásticamente.

Entonces supo que no había nada que temer, la historia de la Corea en la que nació Ha Gin había sido cambiada drásticamente, el cuerpo de la joven moderna se había ahogado de seguro y su alma ya no tenía a dónde ir, ahora pertenecía a Goryeo y ahí se quedaría para siempre. Había salvado a los príncipes de la muerte, a Goryeo de un reinado lleno de sangre y en cambio les había dado un rey bueno y sabio; sí, estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella debía ser la reina de él. Rodeó el cuello del rey y lo besó apasionada derramando lágrimas de felicidad que So sintió en sus mejillas.

-Soo, ¿por qué estás llorando?- preguntó asustado él cuando se separaron.

-Estoy feliz, pyeha. Goryeo tiene un maravilloso rey, tus hermanos están a salvo y yo…yo me quedaré contigo, para siempre- dijo con completa alegría. So le sonrió de vuelta, ella le acarició la cicatriz con delicadeza y agregó- Te has quitado el maquillaje.

-Me indicaste que debía lavarme la cara todas las noches antes de dormir porque el maquillaje podría arruinar mi piel- rodeó la cintura de Hae Soo con su brazo y la acercó a él- Y yo siempre hago lo que tú me dices-

En ese momento, las palabras del rey eran cálidas y expresaban una total confianza, pero había que tener cuidado, Soo también las interpretó como una amenaza, si no sabía ser una buena reina eso podría afectarlo a él. So comenzó un nuevo beso y la cargó para rodear la cama y finalmente acostarla con delicadeza sobre la misma.

- _No defraudaré tu confianza, seré la reina que tú y Goryeo se merecen_ \- afirmó en sus pensamientos.

La ropa comenzaba a estorbarles, So se desprendía de la suya con rapidez pero a Soo la desnudaba de a poco, disfrutando cada fracción de su cuerpo y tratándola con la misma delicadeza de la primera vez; se deleitó pensando que después de una semana podría disfrutar de ella cada noche y nadie podría recriminárselo, incluso se planteó decretar que el cuarto de la reina y el del rey fueran el mismo; pero eso ya vendría luego, en ese momento Hae Soo estaba lista para entregarse a él nuevamente y no quería perder más tiempo.

Se posicionó sobre ella cuidando mucho el balance del peso de su cuerpo, no quería lastimarla o que se sofocase, Soo acomodó sus piernas a los lados de las caderas de So indicándole que estaba lista para recibirlo; no fue necesario mucho esfuerzo para que el rey entrara por completo en su mujer llenándolos a ambos de un placer indescriptible.

-Pyeha…-gimió Hae Soo al sentirlo moverse con lentitud.

-No…-susurró él, se detuvo un momento y acarició con delicadeza el rostro de su amada- Llámame por mi nombre, de ahora en adelante, llámame por mi nombre…- pidió So, todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que sus hermanos lo llamaran "Pyeha", mucho menos su amada Soo, sabía que era una formalidad del palacio; pero él en ese momento no sentía que estuviera en el palacio, no se sentía el rey, sólo era un hombre común que estaba haciendo el amor con la mujer que más amaba. Con o sin la corona, So siempre sería el hombre que más amara a Hae Soo.

-De acuerdo, So- susurró ella asintiendo ligeramente. Wang So sonrió satisfecho y continuó con su lento vaivén.

Conforme la incomodidad daba paso al placer, Hae Soo le pedía a su amado que aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas, no sabía si estaba haciendo tal petición de manera consciente, pero So obedecía. El sudor perlaba sus frentes, las piernas de la joven rodeaba la cintura del rey y se besaban con intensidad; el sonido de la voz de Soo gimiendo liberaba en él un instinto salvaje que lo obligaba a ser más brusco, más apasionado, le daba la confianza de besar el cuello de su amada y acariciar sus pechos; a Hae Soo podía darle mucha vergüenza al comienzo, pero una vez se hacían uno, se tomaba la libertad de arañar la espalda del rey y llamarlo entre gemidos. Combinando todo lo anterior era obvio que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ambos alcanzaran el clímax casi al mismo tiempo, So se dejó caer unos minutos sobre Hae Soo tratando de recuperar aire, le temblaban las piernas y tenía el cuerpo sudoroso; por su parte, la joven liberó el cuerpo del rey dándole la oportunidad de dejarse caer al lado de ella, respiraban agitados y no podían contener su felicidad, lo que habían hecho no podía considerarse pecado para los Cielos, ella era su mujer y estaba bien que se entregaran el uno al otro aunque no estuvieran casados; su amor iba más allá de cualquier contrato.

So ladeó la cabeza para ver a Hae Soo y ella lo imitó, la lujuria había pasado y sus hormonas estaban regresando a su estado normal dando paso a la timidez de encontrarse desnudos, una al lado del otro y recordando dos o tres cosas que hicieron o dijeron y no sabían si arrepentirse o no ello. Soo estaba sonrojada y miraba a su prometido directamente a los ojos, lo que más le gustaba a ella de él eran sus ojos rasgados y expresivos, y su boca pequeña y gruesa que pareciera siempre estar lista para darle un beso. So sonrió con timidez hacia Soo y se levantó para alcanzar su ropa interior y la de ella.

-Toma, hace frío- le dijo con ternura ofreciéndole las prendas a Hae Soo, ella las tomó con timidez cubriendo sus pechos con una mano, So rió al verla hacer eso, pero comprendía que para una joven educada de Goryeo, que un hombre que la viera desnuda debía darle vergüenza; aunque no dejaba de parecerle absurdo.

El rey se vistió rápidamente, Soo quería seguirle el ritmo pero las suyas eran prendas más complicadas de poner, So terminó ayudándole a ponérselas y le cepilló el pelo. Una vez estuvieron vestidos, se acostaron en la cama real y durmieron abrazados mientras las pequeñas velas que iluminaban la habitación del monarca se consumían lentamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A So le hubiera encantado contemplar por más tiempo el rostro de Soo mientras dormía, la joven se veía tan hermosa con el pelo suelto y a So le fascinaba retirarlo con delicadeza de su cara para verla mejor. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por permanecer a su lado más tiempo; pero no era posible. Ya había amanecido y el emperador de Khitan no tardaría en llegar, debía prepararse para recibirlo apropiadamente. Depositó un fino beso en los labios de su prometida y Soo despertó con esta muestra de afecto.

-Buenos días, So- susurró ella con felicidad.

-Buenos días, Soo- respondió él.

-¿Qué hora es?- Soo se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Amaneció hace menos de dos horas. El emperador Shizong estará aquí al mediodía, debo ir a prepararme-

-Muy bien. Yo iré con Woo Hee o a caminar un rato-

-En realidad…-repuso So mirándola con malicia- Tú vienes conmigo-

-¿Qué?, pero ¿por qué?- bastante vergonzoso era ya de por sí el recuerdo de la noche anterior para ella como para seguir complaciendo las perversiones de su prometido.

-Todavía no he designado una nueva Dama Superior en Damiwon y ella es la única que puede asistir al rey en su aseo personal- el tono de voz del rey era sarcástico y malicioso, como si disfrutara de su propia habilidad para incomodar a Soo- Por lo tanto, tú debes ayudarme a estar listo para cuando llegue el emperador-

Las mejillas de Soo estaban más rojas que el atardecer, no podía creer lo que So le había dicho, pero tenía razón hasta cierto punto.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que…me bañe contigo?- cuestionó Hae Soo en un susurro.

So sonrió torcidamente y rodeó a la joven con su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Sabes? No había pensado en eso- dijo sarcástico- Pero no es una mala idea- su voz era seductora y grave, perfecta para poner nerviosa a la futura reina.

-¡Era una broma, demonios! ¡Aish!- Soo se levantó rápidamente de la cama del rey mientras él reía a carcajadas.

-Si esto es así ahora, pf…¡No me imagino cómo será nuestra noche de bodas!- se burló sin contener la risa.

Soo no lo volteó a ver, estaba muy molesta y avergonzada por lo que dijo, tal vez se lo hubiera tomado mejor si no fuera una joven tan tímida. Se palmeó el pecho, su corazón estaba muy agitado y debía calmarlo, aunque a estas alturas ya no sabía cuando palpitaba a causa de su enfermedad o por culpa del rey. Al darse cuenta de lo pesada que había sido su broma, So se levantó y abrazó delicadamente a Soo por atrás rodeando el estómago de ella con sus brazos.

-Ya, Soo, no te enojes conmigo. No quise ofenderte, es sólo que te amo tanto, te deseo tanto que no quiero alejarme de ti ni un instante- confesó con ternura.

-Pero al menos por hoy tendrás que hacerlo- dijo ella volteando la cabeza para verlo.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo aún no soy la reina, no puedo estar ahí mientras hables con el emperador Shizong- explicó con serenidad- Pero a partir de la próxima semana, será extraña la ocasión en la que no nos vean juntos- Soo posó su mano sobre la de So que se aferraba a ella y con la otra acarició su rostro desnudo. La joven le había dado indicaciones claras al entonces príncipe que no podía dormir con el maquillaje puesto y debía lavarse la cara cada noche, la anterior no fue la excepción y habían hecho el amor con la cicatriz visible; pero a ella no podía molestarle menos.

-Exacto, serás oficialmente mía y nadie podrá negarlo.- dijo besando la mano que le acariciaba la cara- Pero aún así tienes que venir conmigo.

-¿Qué?-

El rey soltó a su novia y la tomó fuertemente de la mano dirigiéndose a la puerta dónde custodiaban los guardias. A Hae Soo le pareció una locura salir y caminar hasta Damiwon en ropa interior, pero en realidad no compartía tal pensamiento con So, quien ya había abierto la puerta y la jalaba afuera, ninguno de los guardias se atrevió a alzar la mirada. Las mejillas de la dama de la corte ardían a causa del rubor que la situación tan embarazosa le había provocado, el rey de Goryeo se pasaba por el palacio en ropa interior sin pena alguna y era obvio, cuando alguien se cruzaba en su camino agachaba la cabeza y se hacía de lado, probablemente ni siquiera notaran que no estaba adecuadamente vestido. Hae Soo agradeció que llegaran rápidamente a Damiwon, So entró con toda naturalidad, prácticamente arrastrando a Soo detrás de él; la primera en verlos fue Chae Ryung, quien bajó inmediatamente la mirada al verlos vestidos tan ligeramente.

-Buenos días, Pyeha- saludó Chae Ryung con una reverencia- Buenos días, Dama de la Corte Hae-

-Chae Ryung, de ahora en adelante dirígete a Hae Soo como Princesa Hae Soo- ordenó con firmeza y después volteó a ver a su amada con ternura- Esta mujer es mi prometida y será tratada como tal a partir de hot que designe una nueva Dama de la Corte Principal-

Todas las damas de la corte presentes en ese momentos miraron sorprendidas a la pareja, algunas que apreciaban a Hae Soo y sabían de sus sentimientos hacia el rey se alegraron de tan grata noticia; otras que envidiaban lo rápido que había subido de estatus después de ser una simple lavandera la miraban con desprecio, pero no se atrevían a decir nada en presencia del rey.

-Felicidades, Pyeha- dijo Chae Ryung renovando su reverencia tratando de cortar la tensión del ambiente, las demás damas la corearon.

Soo logró por fin zafarse del agarre del rey y tomar un poco de aire, So la miró confundido por la forma tan brusca en la que se había soltado. Recuperó la compostura y una vez tuvo suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones habló con el tono tan educado que usaba como Dama de la Corte Principal.

-Pyeha, con gusto prepararé el baño para ti; pero te pido me des unos minutos para alistarme, no puedo servir a su Majestad en ropa interior- lo único en lo que podía pensar Hae Soo era "No digas nada pervertido".

-Muy bien, comeré algo en lo que estás lista; pero no tardes- aceptó sonriente.

Soo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a Chae Ryung y a dos damas de la corte cerca de ella.

-Preparen arroz, carne, verduras hervidas y pasteles de aceite y miel para su Majestad, no demasiados porque no voy a tardarme y tiene una visita muy importante en una horas, no puede recibir a su invitado con dolor de estómago y sírvanle té de hojas frescas- So la miró sorprendido y ella sólo sonrió- Es su favorito- agregó en un susurro apenas audible para los demás.

-Sí, Dama Hae- asintieron las damas de la corte.

Hae Soo se despidió del rey con una reverencia y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras So iba a sentarse a una de las mesas de Damiwon predispuestas para la familia real. La habitación no había cambiado en nada, todo seguía en su lugar, sólo estaba un poco más limpia gracias a las damas de la corte. Se dirigió a su ropero y sacó ropa interior nueva y el hanbok gris y verde exclusivo de la dirigente de Damiwon; lo sostuvo unos momentos entre sus manos y lo vio con tristeza, vino a su mente la Dama Oh y no podía evitar sentir que estaba viviendo el destino que le correspondía a ella.

- _Si tan sólo el rey se hubiera casado con ella, aunque no la hiciera reina, probablemente no habría sufrido tanto_ \- abrazó el hanbok con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas salían de su rostro- _Gracias, Dama de la Corte Oh. Le prometo que su sacrificio no será en vano. Nadie va a volver a sufrir mientras yo esté aquí…nadie_ -

Al momento de dejar la ropa sobre la mesa para comenzar a cambiarse, su manga izquierda se deslizó dejando a la vista la cicatriz que se había hecho a los 16 años para evitar casarse con el rey Taejo; nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero una vez estuvo cerrada la herida, comenzó a aplicarse el ungüento que Wook le regaló para tratar de rebajarla un poco, sabía que nunca desaparecería por completo como la de su cuello porque era más grande. Recordó lo que le dijeron: Una mujer con cicatrices no puede ser esposa del rey. Siempre le pareció una completa tontería sin sentido, pero ahora le preocupaban las consecuencias que esa apenas visible marca podía causar. Sin perder más tiempo, abrió la caja donde guardaba sus cosméticos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So estaba terminando la última taza de té que la tetera podía llenar, el desayuno que Hae Soo le ordenó había sido lo suficientemente variado como para no hastiarlo y en cantidades exactas para satisfacerlo. No cabía en su propia felicidad, por fin lo tenía todo –no es que hubiera ambicionado el trono antes, pero ser el rey le permitía proteger a los que amaba- sólo una semana más y Hae Soo sería completamente suya por decreto de los Cielos. Sin embargo, un molesto pensamiento llegó a su mente; la mañana anterior Wook se había presentado ante él alegando que una mujer con una cicatriz no podía ser reina. _Maldito estúpido_ , pensó cambiando su semblante alegre por un visiblemente molesto, él era el rey y una gran cicatriz marcaba su rostro, no le hubiera importado tener que dejar de usar maquillaje si eso significaba poder tener a Hae Soo a su lado sin que lo fastidiaran; aunque si lo pensaba mejor, el comentario de Wook podía ser utilizado en su contra acusándolo de cuestionar la capacidad del rey para escoger a su reina. Rió para sus adentros, se lo guardaría para más tarde.

-Pyeha- lo llamó Hae Soo vestida adecuadamente para atender al rey- Disculpe la tardanza, tu baño está listo- indicó con una leve reverencia y las manos juntas a la altura del estómago.

-Perfecto- dijo satisfecho, ni siquiera se molestó en recriminarle a Hae Soo por los treinta minutos que lo tuvo esperando. Chae Ryung y la mujer del rey le abrieron paso y se dirigieron a la piscina de baño real.

Soo y Chae Ryng fueron las únicas que atendieron al rey mientras se lavaba el cuerpo, pero sólo la amada del rey le lavó el cabello. No cruzaron palabra alguna, ambos estaban demasiados inmersos en sus pensamientos (sin mencionar que no querían decir nada inapropiado en frente de Chae Ryung) cuando pasaron a la habitación dónde se vestía y se peinaba al rey, Wang So y Hae Soo entraron solos. Ella fue muy cuidadosa mientras usaba una toalla blanca para secar el pelo del rey y lo peinó con dedicación, le puso la horquilla exclusiva del rey y continuó con su tarea. Al lado de ellos colgaban los ropajes reales, Soo sólo tuvo que ayudarle a acomodarse la ropa de tal modo que no le incomodara, So se encargó de todo lo demás; ya casi estaba listo, sólo faltaba cubrir la cicatriz con maquillaje y Hae Soo ya tenía todo listo.

Con la práctica, ambos ya no necesitaban de muchos minutos para maquillar la marca del rey, las palabras de Wook retumbaban en la cabeza de So mientras su novia le daba los últimos detalles a su cara, harto de la angustia que sentía, tomó la mano de Hae Soo para que le prestara atención a sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa, So?- preguntó Soo angustiada ¿había hecho algo mal? No, So no la trataría así por equivocarse con algo; además, era una experta del maquillaje, no tenía margen de error.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí- pidió severo, mirándola directamente a los ojos- La cicatriz de tu brazo, maquíllala siempre, no permitas que se vea nunca- lo último que dijo sonaba más como una súplica que como una orden, Hae Soo lo tiernamente y le sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Cuál cicatriz, Pyeha?-

So sonrió ampliamente y dejó que Hae Soo terminara el trabajo, en cuanto dejó la brocha sobre la mesa le dio un apasionado beso, ambos estaban tan concentrados en el sabor del otro que no escucharon a los guardias anunciar la llegada de Jung, quien entró en la habitación y tuvo que presenciar cómo su hermano mayor besaba a la mujer que amaba, reprimió el ataque de celos que surgió desde el fondo de su corazón y cumplió con su tarea.

-Pyeha- llamó Jung con firmeza, sin sonar hostil; la pareja se separó de inmediato y trataron de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué se te ofrece, Jung?- dijo So aclarándose la garganta.

-El emperador Shizong de Khitan está a las puertas del palacio, espera a que su majestad esté en el salón del trono para poder entrar- anunció con solemnidad.

-Muy bien, gracias Jung- el hermano menor del rey hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, el rey se dirigió a Hae Soo- Prepara té, licor y comida para el emperador y para mí, por favor- le pidió sonriente.

-Por supuesto, Pyeha- respondió Hae Soo haciendo una reverencia.

Wang So salió de la habitación acompañado por Jung, quien con una furtiva mirada captó la enorme sonrisa que dibuja la boca de Hae Soo. Bufó triste al ver que su guerra estaba perdida.


	2. La mujer del rey: parte 2

-El emperador Shizong de Kitán ha llegado- anunció un guardia con gritos.

Las puertas de las sala del trono dando paso al emperador de Kitán, era un hombre alto y robusto, no tenía más de 30 años; sus ropas eran cafés obscuras, sobre ellas estaba un pecho café de cuero con relieves dorados, botas negras de cuero protegían sus pies que caminaban con firmeza, su cabeza era cubierta por un ancho sombrero de piel de algún lobo gris del que colgaban tres colas de cada costado. Su apariencia era imponente y sus guardaespaldas no se veían nada amigables; pero Wang So pudo leer en sus ojos su verdadera bondad.

-Saludos, rey Gwangjong- lo saludó Shizong arrodillándose sobre el suelo.

-Bienvenido, emperador Shizong; espero que su viaje haya sido grato- respondió So con una sonrisa en su boca. El emperador se levantó, sus guardias se desplegaron a los lados de la habitación intercalándose con los soldados de Goryeo.

Jung y Ji Mong se encontraban a la izquierda del rey, Baek Ah estaba a la derecha y era el más nervioso de los tres; estaba consciente que la situación con Kitán era delicada y So necesitaría de toda su astucia y recursos para que ese día no terminara en guerra.

-Gracias, Pyeha; mi viaje fue tranquilo y sin interrupciones; por eso hemos podido llegar tan pronto-

Inmediatamente llegaron dos eunucos que pusieron frente al emperador una mesita preciosamente decorada y tras de ella un cojín de seda bordado con hilo de oro.

-Por favor, tome asiento- ordenó So, el emperador agradeció y obedeció.

-Pyeha, usted debe conocer muy bien el motivo de mi visita- dijo Shizong con voz seria, mas no severa.

-Por supuesto. Recibí su carta hace una semana solicitando un encuentro para negociar la paz entre Goryeo y Kitán. Como rey de esta tierra, estoy dispuesto a aceptar sus términos para llegar a la paz; sin embargo, éstos no deben afectar ni la economía, ni la dignidad de Goryeo- sentenció Wang So con serenidad, pero su voz grave le daba seguridad a sus palabras.

-Comprendo, Pyeha. Pero debo ser claro con usted- el rostro lleno de confianza de So se borró poco a poco, incluso sus amigos se atrevieron a mirar directamente al emperador de Kitán- Mi pueblo, la gente de Kitán, son personas extremadamente rencorosas, enemigos acérrimos de sus enemigos, conocidos por su odio que llega a durar por generaciones; sin embargo, son personas que reconocen la importancia de la familia y la valoran más que nada; nunca se atreverían a atacar a alguien de su propia familia- explicó Shizong, So lo miraba curioso y muy interesado en sus palabras. El emperador de Kitán sudaba, había visto pelear a Gwangjong cuando era príncipe y sabía que era peligroso tenerlo de enemigo ahora que era rey, sin mencionar que ya estaba harto de tantos conflictos. Hizo a un lado la mesa frente a él y se inclinó quedando con la cara casi en el suelo- Pyeha, si la familia real de Kitán y la familia de real de Goryeo emparentan, la paz será posible. Cualquier ataque de mi pueblo contra su reino será un ataque directo a mí y recibirán un castigo severo. Permítame casarme con una de las princesas de Goryeo y la paz entre ambas tierras estará asegurada-

Wang So iba a decir algo cuando fue anunciada la llegada de Hae Soo con su comitiva y la comida.

- _Muy conveniente_ \- pensó el rey.

-Pyeha, hemos traído de Damiwon lo que ha pedido- habló con formalidad la joven saludando con una reverencia. El tono tan formal de su voz desconcertó un poco al joven rey, pero comprendía que no podía hablarle con tanta libertad frente a su invitado.

-Gracias, Dama de la corte Hae. Sirve primero a mi invitado; emperador ¿Le apetece un poco de té o licor?- El emperador se levantó poco a poco.

-Con mucho gusto tomaré un poco de licor, Pyeha- dijo Shizong, So le hizo una seña a Soo con la mano e inmediatamente dos damas de la corte pusieron la mesa en su lugar y Hae Soo se arrodilló para servirle el licor que había pedido; cuando la cara de la joven estuvo a la misma altura que la del emperador, éste exclamó sorprendido al verla- ¿Su Ni?

-¿Eh?- Hae Soo sólo estaba sirviendo la bebida al invitado de su prometido y de la nada la llamó por otro nombre y la miraba con detenimiento; rezaba porque So no se diera cuenta y arruinara todo en un ataque de celos.

-Oh, disculpa. Es que, te pareces muchísimo a mí Su Ni- se disculpó avergonzado el emperador.

Viéndolo bien, el tipo era bastante simpático y bonachón, ni siquiera parecía que viniera de una tierra tan hostil como Kitán; aunque no por eso debían tratarlo con menos cuidado. Hae Soo se levantó sin prisa dedicándole una sonrisa a Shizong dándole a entender que no tenía de qué preocuparse, Chae Ryung y otra dama de la corte depositaron arroz, pescado, verduras con salsa agridulce y finos palillos de madera para que pudiera comer, en cuanto agradeció por la comida, Hae Soo se dirigió con Wang So para servirle a él.

-Disculpe, majestad, ¿Quién es su Su Ni?- preguntó curioso el rey enfatizando mucho en el "su" mientras su novia subía las escaleras que daban al trono.

-Oh, es mi segunda esposa: Hae Su Ni- explicó el emperador después de tomar un trago de licor.

-Por cómo se expresó de ella, entiendo que le tiene afecto- la situación no podía ser mejor, si la esposa favorita del emperador era la hermana de su novia era una señal de los Cielos de que la paz estaba tocando a su puerta.

-En realidad, sí- confesó Shizong, So contuvo un grito de felicidad, sólo Soo notó sus ojos inyectados de alegría porque estaba a la misma altura que él sirviéndole el té- Al principio era un matrimonio arreglado para controlar las fronteras entre Goryeo y Kitán, pero es una mujer tan dulce, tan bella y tan inteligente que me he enamorado profundamente de ella- el tono de voz del emperador mientras describía a su mujer era dulce y lento, tal y como el de So cuando hablaba con Hae Soo.

-Estoy muy alegre por usted, emperador Shizong. Y estoy más contento aún porque lo que me acaba de decir, hace de la paz entre ambos reinos un hecho consumado- dijo con seguridad, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo?-

-Esta joven que está aquí, es la Dama de la Corte Hae Soo de Damiwon, la hermana pequeña de su esposa- explicó So volteando a ver a Hae Soo (quien agachaba la cabeza) y luego al emperador.

-¡Oh, eso explica el parecido tan grande entre ambas!- exclamó emocionado al terminar el segundo trago.

-Es un honor conocerlo por fin, hermano mayor- saludó Hae Soo con una reverencia.

-Igualmente, hermanita- respondió de igual modo Shizong, sólo que más alegre y menos educado.

-Pero no sólo eso, su majestad- interrumpió el rey de Goryeo con un claro tono de satisfacción en su voz, tomó la mano de Hae Soo y la levantó- Hae Soo es mi prometida- anunció mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La sala se llenó de murmullos y expresiones distintas, Baek Ah estaba claramente feliz por tal anuncio; pero sabía que no era el momento de felicitarlos como quería, Jung estaba claramente molesto, conservaba la esperanza de algún día llegar a conquistar a Hae Soo y casarse con ella; pero después de escuchar la conversación entre su hermano y el emperador de sus rivales más peligrosos comprendió que era estúpido anteponer sus deseos ante la seguridad de Goryeo; aún así tuvo que reprimir sus lágrimas, Ji Mong soltó un suspiro solamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es maravilloso, Pyeha!- exclamó Shizong claramente emocionado, la pareja no le hizo caso, se habían perdido en los ojos del otro, Hae Soo se encargó de regresarlos a la normalidad volteando la cara y señalando discretamente a su cuñado.

-Así es, su majestad. En cuanto Hae Soo y yo nos casemos, usted y yo pasaremos a ser hermanos políticos, y la paz entre Kitán y Goryeo estará hecha- concluyó So con solemnidad.

-Exactamente, Pyeha; cualquiera que lo traicione a usted; estará traicionándome a mí y viceversa- era un hecho, Shizong estaba emocionado de que la paz entre ambos reinos fuera tan fácil de establecer, pero quería gastar sus últimos recursos- Sin embargo, Pyeha. Hace unos años me fue prometida en matrimonio la hija del rey Hyeojong y posteriormente otra princesa hermana del rey Jeongjong, con el fin de establecer la paz entre nosotros; pero nunca llegaron a Kitán ninguna de las dos- dijo con una seriedad que ninguno de los presentes creyó poder escucharle nunca.

-La hija del rey Hyeojong era sólo una niña de diez años cuando fue comprometida con usted. Que no se realizara ese matrimonio fue mi culpa, su majestad; yo tomé por esposa a la princesa porque me preocupaba que viviera como una rehén como yo en Shinju- admitió serio So, Soo miró discretamente, a su amado no le gustaba hablar de los años que vivió con el clan Kang y temía que perdiera la compostura en un momento tan importante- Y con la princesa Hwangbo Yeon Hwa, sinceramente no sé por qué nunca llegó a Kitán-

-Me siento contento de haber recibido finalmente una explicación clara por tales ofensas- declaró Shizong después de vaciar su tercer trago, ¿tendría el alcohol algo que ver con la compostura tan firme que había adoptado?- En realidad terminó siendo muy conveniente que nunca se llevara a cabo el matrimonio con la pequeña princesa, no hubiera podido consumarse y al no tener hijos la alianza hubiera sido muy inestable. Sin embargo, tengo entendido que la princesa del clan Hwangbo es una adulta-

-Así es, está en sus veintes, una edad perfecta para el matrimonio- aclaró So, esperaba que la conversación estuviera tomando el rumbo que él quería.

-Pyeha, ya ha hecho bastante aceptando reunirse conmigo para negociar la paz; sin embargo, Goryeo y Kitán han sido enemigos por mucho tiempo, es necesario gastar todos nuestros recursos para acabar con los conflictos.

-¿Qué propone usted, majestad?- El rey miraba directo al emperador que hablaba con una firmeza y seriedad nunca antes vistas; Shizong posó sus manos en jarras sobre las rodillas y agachó la cabeza.

-Solicito a su majestad reanudar el compromiso con la princesa Hwangbo Yeon Hwa. Ella tiene la sangre del rey Taejo, su sangre, Pyeha; deme un hijo con la sangre real de Goryeo y Kitán y por lealtad a él, mi pueblo nunca atacará al suyo-

So no podía creer su buena suerte, no sólo tenía la completa libertad de casarse con Hae Soo; también tenía la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de Yeon Hwa y mantener a salvo a su amada de ella. Analizó las consecuencias de permitir el matrimonio; por un lado estaba el hecho de que ese hijo que mencionaba Shizong sería también su sobrino por ser el vástago de Yeon Hwa y por su matrimonio con Hae Soo que los emparentaba directamente; sin embargo también corría el riesgo de estarle dando demasiado poder al clan Hwangbo, lo pensó mejor y concluyó que no tenía de qué preocuparse, tal vez Yeon Hwa fuera la esposa de Shizong; pero él, Gwangjong de Goryeo, era el rey y su cuñado gracias a Soo y a su hermana, no era necesario ser un genio para saber quién de los dos pesaba más.

-Emperador Shizong de Kitán, te entrego a la princesa Hwangbo Yeon Hwa en matrimonio con la condición de que ni ella ni su familia tendrán acceso al ejército de Kitán ni intervendrán en asuntos políticos- declaró Wang So con voz ronca y firme.

-¡Gracias por su benevolencia, Pyeha!- agradeció el emperador considerablemente contento.

-Pyeha- dijo Ji Mong con total tranquilidad- ¿No sería conveniente avisar a la princesa y a su familia sobre el compromiso?- sugirió con cierta astucia en su voz.

-Tienes razón. Jung-

-¿Si, Pyeha?- preguntó el general.

-Trae a Yeon Hwa, a Wook y a su madre ante mí. Anunciaremos su matrimonio con el emperador Shizong para esta noche- ordenó severo.

-¿Para esta noche, Pyeha?- cuestionó el emperador sorprendido por lo pronto que el rey quería llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

-Los conflictos entre Goryeo y Kitán han existido por mucho tiempo; si podemos hacer la paz, es mejor que sea lo antes posible. Yeon Hwa ha sido educada toda su vida para casarse, conoce perfectamente el proceso de la ceremonia de matrimonio de Goryeo, si usted tiene duda sobre algo, lo apoyaremos con gusto- aclaró So.

-Tiene razón, no hay que perder más tiempo. Y descuide, Pyeha, sé muy bien cómo se llevan a cabo las bodas en Goryeo, Su Ni y yo nos casamos siguiendo ambas tradiciones-

-Mi boda con Hae Soo será dentro de una semana y nos honraría mucho su presencia y la de su familia, ¿Son cuatro días suficientes para que vaya a Kitán, se lleve a cabo la ceremonia marital de su tierra y regrese con toda su familia?- preguntó So con serenidad.

-Serán suficientes, Pyeha. Cuando vengamos de regreso, recogeré a Hae Seung para que atienda a la boda de su hija- sugirió Shizong. Hae Soo se paralizó un momento ¿tenía un padre en Goryeo y no lo sabía? Recordó que Myung Hee le había comentado que al ser ella huérfana de madre la había considerado siempre su propia hija, además habían sido sus tíos los que organizaron el matrimonio con Taejo; ¿en dónde rayos había estado ese hombre todos esos años? La idea de conocerlo en realidad no la entusiasmaba.

-Me parece perfecto, mi hermano Jung es el general del ejército y guerrero más joven y mejor calificado que haya conocido; mañana los escoltará a usted y a Yeon Hwa hasta Kitán y los traerá de vuelta sanos y salvos- dijo So con firmeza viendo directamente a Jung.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡No puedo estar más agradecido, el rey m está entregando lo mejor de Goryeo!- festejó Shizong tomando otro trago de licor.

-Jung, haz lo que te he pedido, por favor- pidió Wang So casi en un susurro.

-Sí, Pyeha- respondió Jung haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación encaminándose con un grupo de guardias hasta la casa de Wook.

-Baek Ah, ayuda al emperador a prepararse para la ceremonia de esta noche- ordenó el rey con gentileza, con sólo verlo era obvio que el emperador apenas iba a poder pararse solo.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Baek Ah exhalando con pesadez. Se acercó al emperador y le ayudó a levantarse mientras las damas de la corte retiraban la mesa y el cojín para después salir de la sala del trono.

Hae Soo se levantó con la intención de dirigir a las damas a Damiwon y preparar el banquete nupcial, pero apenas se encontró debajo del trono, el rey la llamó.

-Dama de la corte Hae y dama Chae Ryung, acérquense- la voz de Wang So se escuchó en toda la habitación, no había gritado la orden, pero todas las damas pararon en seco, las únicas que se atrevieron a moverse fueron las anteriormente nombradas para obedecer a su rey.

-¿Si, Pyeha?- corearon con la cabeza agachada.

-Dama Chae Ryung, a partir de hoy serás la dirigente de Damiwon, tomando el lugar que solía pertenecerle a Soo- dictaminó el rey, Chae Ryung alzó la cabeza sorprendida.

-¡Gracias por su benevolencia, Pyeha!- agradeció conmocionada, inmediatamente agachó la cabeza tratando de contener su emoción.

-Dama de la corte Hae Soo, te relevo de tu posición como Dama Principal de Damiwon y te nombro princesa Hae Soo; mi prometida y futura reina de Goryeo- anunció Wang So apenas disimulando la felicidad que le causaba pronunciar esas palabras, la joven también alzó la cabeza y su sonrisa se cruzó con la del rey.

-Gracias por su benevolencia, Pyeha- agradeció serena, ese no era momento de saltar a sus brazos. Alzó ligeramente la frente y buscó a Ji Mong, éste miraba a la pared de en frente con una expresión indescifrable.

\- Lleven a la princesa Hae Soo a Damiwon y prepárenla para la ceremonia de matrimonio entre el emperador Shizong y la princesa Yeon Hwa, es mi prometida y mi acompañante; su apariencia debe estar a la altura del rey- sentenció So con cierto sarcasmo. No es que no considerara a Hae Soo lo suficientemente hermosa para aparecer con él en público, lo que quería era mostrarla con orgullo como su prometida.

-Como diga, Pyeha- corearon todas las damas de la corte. La pareja se sonrió por última vez y salieron de la sala del trono. Wang So no contuvo más su emoción y comenzó a reír soltando sonoras carcajadas.

-Veo que está muy feliz, Pyeha- dijo Ji Mong.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿No lo ves?, desde que Soo llegó a mi vida, todo parece mejorar- confesó con alegría el rey.

-Sí, parece…- susurró Ji Mong sin que So pudiera escucharlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La reina Hwangbo y sus hijos se encontraban tomando el té en la casa de Wook, la cara de Yeon Hwa refleja una inmensa felicidad y una sensación de triunfo la invadía; su hermano sólo la observaba en silencio un poco incómodo por su radiante alegría.

-Parece que estás muy feliz, Yeon Hwa- puntualizó la reina al ver a su hija más contenta de lo normal.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, madre; en cualquier momento, el rey mandará llamarme para anunciar su compromiso conmigo. ¿Cómo podría no estar feliz?- confesó mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

-¿Estás segura, Yeon Hwa?- dijo Wook con un tono sombrío.

-¿A qué te refieres, oraboni? Ayer todos nosotros le mostramos pruebas contundentes a su majestad de que yo soy su mejor opción para casarse; incluso yo hablé con la inútil de Hae Soo para dejarle muy en claro que no tiene modo de vencerme- se defendió Yeon Hwa molesta por el comentario de su hermano.

-Pero, ¿será suficiente?- sopesó Wook mirando a la nada y frotándose la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice.

-¿Cómo que no será suficiente, Wook?- preguntó la reina Hwangbo.

-Ni Soo ni So son personas que se dejen llevar por las palabras, tú misma me dijiste, hermana, que Soo no renunciaría al rey a menos que él se lo pidiera y So dijo que no iba a impedir que la cicatriz de ella impidiera su matrimonio- dijo Wook con frialdad- Le di razones claras a nuestro cuarto hermano para casarse contigo y siguió renuente hasta el final-

-Será porque no supiste decirlas, oraboni- dijo Yeon Hwa sarcástica- Yo siempre he tenido el don de la palabra, ¿no recuerdas? Fue muy fácil convencer al rey Taejo de que yo había sido envenenada hace casi seis años en esa reunión familiar, cuando fui yo la que le entregó el veneno a la dama de la corte y ni siquiera bebí un sorbo- se ufanó la princesa mientras miraba con desprecio a su hermano.

-¡Yeon Hwa! ¿En serio hiciste eso?- preguntó con horror la madre de la joven, estaba horrorizada, haber visto a su hija tirada en el suelo con la boca llena de sangre había sido una experiencia traumática para ella, y que resultara ser todo mero teatro de ella la impactó demasiado.

-¡Por favor, madre! ¡Lo hice por nosotros! Todo lo que hago, siempre ha sido por nosotros, para salvarnos, para que nunca volvieran a humillarnos como lo hicieron. Todo…desde aliarme con esa perra que nos echó del palacio para matar al príncipe heredero…¡hasta decir en dónde se encontraban los traidores de Eun y Seon Dook para no ser enviada a Kitán como rehén!- se notaba la desesperación en su voz, Yeon Hwa no era una mujer que soportara ser menospreciada por su familia, ¿cómo podían no valorar sus esfuerzos por mantener el clan en la posición que se merecen?- Lo hice…pensando en nosotros…¿o qué? ¿Habrías soportado que tu hija se fuera para siempre a una tierra extraña y no volvieras a verme nunca, madre?-

-Yeon Hwa…- la voz de la reina se cortó, comenzó a tomar consciencia de hasta dónde había conducido a sus hijos para mantenerse a salvo. Iba a decir algo cuando se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, madre e hijos recuperaron la compostura- Adelante.

Al abrir la puerta, entró Jung con seis guardias en fila detrás de él; Yeon Hwa abrió la boca sonriente y se enderezó de su asiento, pero Wook y la reina se tensaron al instante. El catorceavo príncipe miraba fijamente a su mediad hermana y sin expresión alguna.

-El rey solicita tu presencia en la sala del trono, Yeon Hwa; tú y tu familia deben acompañarme- indicó Jung.

-Por supuesto que lo hace- dijo la princesa con voz de triunfo mirando a su madre y hermano.

Los guardias y Jung le dieron paso a la vanidosa joven, a la reina y a su primogénito, el joven príncipe los condujo fuera de la habitación hacia dónde se encontraba el rey; se posicionó justo detrás de madre e hijo de tal modo que no podían ver cómo tensaba la boca ni escuchar cómo frotaba sus dientes unos contra otros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El cambio de vestuario de Hae Soo había tomado menos tiempo del que todos pensaban, no necesitó más de veinte minutos para ir a su habitación, darle su uniforme a Chae Ryung y que ésta y las demás damas de la corte la ayudaran a peinarse con un recogido de trenzas voluminoso, decorarlo con su horquilla predilecta y dos broches de oro con motivos de flores y perlas a los costados del recogido, la vistieron con un precioso hanbok azul rey y azul cielo con lirios blanco bordados en las mangas. Se veía hermosa, Wang So lo notaba y por eso no dejaba de mirarla; Soo estaba cohibida ante las tiernas miradas de su prometido y respondía ante éstas con una tímida sonrisa.

-La princesa Yeon Hwa, ha llegado- anunció un guardia desde fuera, el rey dio la orden de que les abrieran las puertas.

La princesa entró con la cabeza en alto y parecía que daba brinquitos al caminar, detrás de ella iban su madre y su hermano, la primera con un semblante tan orgulloso como el de su hija y el segundo con una mirada sombría que se posicionó en el rey y luego en Hae Soo, pero ambos lo ignoraron.

-Saludos, Pyeha- saludaron los tres miembros de la familia Hwangbo al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

-Levántense- ordenó Wang So solemne, le obedecieron en el acto- Princesa Yeon Hwa.

-¿Sí, Pyeha?- hablaba con un tono manso, pero su gran sonrisa revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones. Al entrar había visto a Hae Soo, la llenaba de una gran satisfacción pensar que el rey anunciaría su matrimonio con él frente a ella. Había ganado, estaba segura.

-Goryeo se encuentra en graves problemas y necesitaré del apoyo de todos para solucionarlos-

-Lo comprendo, Pyeha- sonaba tan hipócrita, la gente de Goryeo era lo último que le importaba.

-Sin embargo, el tuyo sólo podré obtenerlo a través del matrimonio- So tuvo que reprimir la emoción que sentía al decir esas palabras para no ser tan obvio, tosió un poco tratando de modular su tono de voz; pero era bastante difícil, despreciaba a todos y cada uno de los miembros de esa familia, incluso la reina Hwangbo que anteriormente tenía su respeto ahora sólo le parecía una víbora disfrazada de cordero. La princesa le pareció aún peor persona cuando la vio sonreír ilusionada, vaya tonta- Por eso has sido entregada en matrimonio al emperador Shizong de Kitán- soltó al fin con una gran sonrisa. El emperador salió detrás del rey acompañado de Baek Ah, estaba ataviado con el tradicional hanbok negro de novio y usaba un gran sombrero con cuentas colgantes de colores.

-Saludos, princesa Yeon Hwa- saludó cortésmente el emperador.

-¿Qué?- la cara de Yeon Hwa no tenía precio, sus ojos y su boca abiertos, su voz cortada mostrando su gran frustración.

-El emperador de me ha asegurado de que si tiene un hijo con la sangre real de Goryeo, Kitán no volverá a atacar estas tierras por lealtad a ese hijo, tu compromiso que fue roto hace poco se ha reanudado por el bien de este reino- explicó tranquilamente So mientras miraba a la traicionera princesa con desprecio.

-No…no es cierto- su cordura pendía de un hilo ¿cómo había sido posible que la rechazara? ¡Ella era una princesa, una hija de Taejo, su única posibilidad de salvar a Goryeo era casarse con ella!, eso era todo en lo que su mente podía pensar en ese momento- No lo haces por Goryeo, ni por la paz…¡Lo haces por ella! ¡Lo haces para casarte con ella! ¡Con esa sirvienta loca y traicionera!- insultaba Yeon Hwa a Hae Soo histéricamente apuntándola con el dedo. Wang So dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa que les erizó los pelos a todos.

-¡No vuelvas a calumniar a mi prometida en mi presencia!- sentenció con rudeza el rey; había fuego en su mirada, lo suficientemente ardiente para convertir en cenizas a la insolente que tenía frente a él.-Los problemas con Kitán se agravaron desde que tu compromiso fue cancelado, el emperador nos ha dado una solución fácil y accesible para ambos lados para hacer la paz, y como tu rey ¡Te ordeno que cooperes!- So ya no tenía intenciones de reprimirse, no iba a permitir que nadie lo cuestionara, mucho menos esa insoportable mujer.

-Pyeha- la voz de Wook se hizo escuchar en toda la habitacióN- ¿Debo recordarle que una mujer con una cicatriz en su cuerpo no puede ser esposa del rey?- Hae Soo y su amado se tensaron, Yeon Hwa sintió un poco de alivio y miró con despotismo al rey- Hae Soo se cortó su brazo izquierdo hace años para evadir su matrimonio con el rey Taejo; no puede casarse con usted; sin mencionar que su familia no tiene mucho que ofrecerle; en cambio mi hermana es una princesa hija del fundador de Goryeo, una joven de alto estatus que cuenta con un ejército que pondrá a su completa disposición si se casa con ella y es, además, la favorita de los ministros para ser nueva reina, se ganará a toda la corte una vez la haga su esposa- justificó Wook con su tono de intelectual con el que siempre conseguía lo que quería. So ladeó una sonrisa.

-Hae Soo, pasa la frente- ordenó el rey con tranquilidad, su joven novia obedeció- Descubre tu brazo izquierdo, por favor-

La nueva princesa no dijo nada y sólo obedeció, arremangó con delicadeza la tela que cubría su brazo izquierdo y en poco tiempo lo dejó a la vista de todos: Un perfecto y blanco brazo fue lo que todos vieron, una piel tersa y suave sin irregularidades ni cicatrices.

-Como podrán todos ver, la princesa Hae Soo no posee ninguna cicatriz en su brazo, Wook; su vasto conocimiento en el uso de hierbas medicinales y las enseñanzas de la fallecida Dama de la Corte Oh han borrado la marca que desfiguraba su brazo- explicó con tranquilidad el rey mirando fijamente a los ojos del octavo príncipe, eso hizo más creíble la mentira.

-También me ayudó mucho el ungüento para borrar cicatrices que me regalaste, príncipe Wook. Una vez cerró mi herida, lo apliqué con abundancia todos los días, eso junto con los consejos de la Dama de la Corte Oh y unas cuantas hierbas han eliminado por completo la cicatriz. Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Hae Soo con mucha educación y una amplia sonrisa mientras colocaba la manga de nuevo en su lugar. Hizo una reverencia y volvió a su sitio.

La reina Hwagbo y Yeon Hwa fulminaron a Wook con la mirada, el muy idiota prácticamente le había entregado la corona a Hae Soo al darle el remedio contra la pequeña cicatriz que el monje le hizo en el cuello la noche del ritual de exorcismo; sin la cicatriz, tenían una excusa menos para evitar el matrimonio de los enamorados.

- _Bien jugado_ \- pensó So con una sonrisa ladeada. Lo que dijo Soo dejaba en completa desventaja a Wook, después de ese día era seguro que ni su madre ni su hermana le brindarían apoyo o protección si cometía algún crimen contra el rey.

-Con o sin cicatriz, el matrimonio con Hae Soo se hubiera llevado a cabo. ¿No se supone que en Goryeo, hombres y mujeres son iguales? ¿Por qué tendrían que aceptar a un rey desfigurado pero no a una reina con una pequeña marca?- cuestionó Wang So con ironía.

-¡Pyeha, está poniendo sus sentimientos por encima de su deber!- gritó la reina viuda visiblemente alterada.

-En lo absoluto, reina Hwangbo; además de su piel perfecta, Hae Soo es la hermana de la segunda esposa del emperador Shizong; mi matrimonio con ella me convertirá en un miembro directo de la familia de su majestad, y él mismo me ha dicho que los del clan de Kitán son fieros enemigos de sus enemigos; pero nunca levantarían su espada contra su familia- explicó So controlando su sonrisa.

-Si ya va a ser hermano del emperador, ¿para qué me necesita a mí, Pyeha?- preguntó Yeon Hwa con el labio tembloroso y al borde de la histeria.

-Te necesito para afianzar ese vínculo; como dije anteriormente: los conflictos con Kitán han durado mucho tiempo y se han cobrado muchas vidas, debemos hacer uso de todos los recursos posibles para establecer la paz y formar una alianza- justificó el rey mirando a la princesa como si fuera una estúpida, la verdad es que no se alejaba mucho de serlo.

-Princesa Yeon Hwa- llamó el emperador- Un hijo con la sangre real de Goryeo y Kitán es el motivo perfecto para que mi gente le jure lealtad al rey, por proteger a ese niño harán lo que sea, por supuesto se espera que los habitantes de Goryeo paguen con la misma lealtad-

-Así será, su majestad- aseguró So.

-Pe-pero…- trató de decir Yeon Hwa.

-Está decidido, ¡guardias!- llamó el rey y los guardias de la sala del trono se formaron a los costados de la familia Hwagbo viéndolo directamente a él.

-A sus órdenes, Pyeha- corearon

-Lleven a la princesa Hwangbo Yeon Hwa a Damiwon, asegúrense de que sea preparada adecuadamente para ceremonia de matrimonio de esta noche. Ni su madre ni su hermano pueden entablar conversación alguna con ella hasta ese momento, ¿entendido?- ordenó con severidad el rey mirando fijamente a Yeon Hwa, ésta sintió miedo; la mirada de So era la misma que tenía siempre que iba a cazar una presa o matar a un enemigo y le aterraba pensar que ella era su próxima víctima. Dos soldados tomaron a la princesa por los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación, pero la terca mujer se resistía y forcejeaba.

-¡Pyeha! ¡Por favor, no me envíe a Kitán! ¡Puedo serle de mucha utilidad!- chillaba Yeon Hwa tratando de zafarse, lágrimas de impotencia escocían sus ojos, su madre y su hermano habían sido acorralados por los demás guardias y no podían acercarse a ella.

-Ya lo eres, Yeon Hwa: Me eres útil para establecer la paz con Kitán y formar una alianza casándote con el emperador- So no disimuló más; una cruel y satisfecha sonrisa mostraba ante todos el gusto que le daba poder deshacerse de Yeon Hwa y mostrarle a su familia que sus patéticos intentos por separarlo de Hae Soo, fueron en vano.

Yeon Hwa siguió gritando hasta que la sacaron del salón del trono, la reina Hwangbo también suplicó por su hija, no pudo arrodillarse porque los guardias la sostenían; Wook fue el único que no suplicó por su hermana, pero nunca dejó de mirar con desprecio al rey. Cuando los tres miembros de tan desagradable clan estuvieron fuera, se respiró paz, un armonioso silencio inundó la habitación y los enamorados pudieron respirar tranquilos, lo peor ya había pasado.

-Emperador Shizong- llamó el rey de Goryeo.

-¿Si, Pyeha?-

-¿Qué le ha parecido su prometida?-

-Es muy hermosa, no tanto como mi segunda esposa, pero no está nada mal. Sin embargo, es muy atrabancada; no serviría para ejercer ningún cargo político…y no tiene pinta de que vaya a ser buena madre…-se sinceró el gentil emperador, en realidad la joven no le había gustado nada; pero era necesario el matrimonio de ambos para acabar con las guerras.

-No es necesario que Yeon Hwa críe a su hijo, sólo que lo dé a luz. Ahora, iré a prepararme para la boda, su majestad. La princesa Hae Soo se quedará para…-

-¡Pyeha!- interrumpió Jung, se puso justo frente al rey y se arrodilló- No puede permitir el matrimonio entre Yeon Hwa y el emperador Shizong- dijo con firmeza.

El labio de So tembló demostrando su enojo ¿Era ese un nuevo modo de su hermano menor para fastidiarlo? Todos miraron impacientes al príncipe que parecía estar esperando la respuesta de su majestad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que nuestros soldados sigan muriendo en Kitán, eh? ¿Es acaso porque sientes lástima por Yeon Hwa? ¡Explícame de una buena vez!- la mirada del rey era aterradora, había llegado hasta ese maravilloso punto medio que le permitía establecer la paz con el enemigo y mantener al amor de su vida a su lado, ¿Por qué Jung quería quitarle eso si él siempre lo había tenido todo?

-¡No es por eso, hyungnim! ¡Si Yeon Hwa se casa con el emperador…estoy seguro de lo traicionará!- reveló el príncipe con voz agitada. Hae Soo lo miró mejor; estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿A qué se refiere, catorceavo príncipe?- cuestionó Shizong intrigado por las palabras de Jung, el cuarto rey de Goryeo esperaba la respuesta a la pregunta.

-Hace seis años, cuando te envenenaron, So; todos sabíamos que el veneno había sido destinado para Mo y que Hae Soo no era la que lo había puesto…aún así, ella fue torturada y su pierna nunca se curó completamente por los días que pasó suplicando por la vida de una mujer inocente…estuvimos separados de ella un año entero, y todo por…todo por…-la voz de Jung comenzaba a cortarse, apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio para no llorar- ¡Todo porque Yeon Hwa se alió con nuestra madre para envenenar a nuestro primer hermano y culpar a Soo!- quiso llorar, deseaba sacar con sus lágrimas la gran vergüenza que le daba ser hijo de su madre, el haberla amado y defendido tanto; se sentía como un completo imbécil.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de esto?- le preguntó So tratando de calmarse, él sabía por boca de la reina Yoo que había veneno en la bebida del príncipe heredero, nunca supo quién lo puso ahí.

-Cuando fui a recoger a Yeon Hwa y a su familia para escoltarlos ante ti, escuché detrás de la puerta como ella se ufanaba de habernos convencido a todos de que era una víctima más ese día…y también…-las lágrimas de Jung se escaparon de sus ojos, lo que iba a decir era demasiado difícil para él- Contaba con orgullo cómo había evitado ser enviada a Kitán confesándole a Yo dónde se escondían Eun y Soon Deok…-

So se paró de su asiento…con que había sido ella…el día de la matanza de la joven pareja, había escuchado por boca de unos guardias que la princesa sabía dónde se escondían y cuando fue a enfrentarla no lo negó, pero tampoco confesó que había delatado a su hermano pequeño. Gritó, gritó de furia e impotencia, arrojó a un lado la mesa frente a él, Ji Mong, Baek Ah y el emperador se paralizaron, sólo Hae Soo tuvo el valor de subir al trono y abrazar al rey, ella lloraba en silencio, sentía un culpable alivio de saber que no había sido su culpa que los mataran por no informar a So antes…pero aún así.

-Pyeha…-le llamó el emperador, So respiraba agitado, trataba de recobrar la compostura; pero era simplemente imposible, había asesinado a tantos hombres que una muerte más podría parecer insignificante para él, pero se trataba de la muerte de Eun, de un muchacho inocente e inofensivo que ni siquiera sabía usar una espada- Si de verdad la princesa Yeon Hwa es tan peligrosa como dice el general Jung, entonces debemos tomar medidas extremas.- habló tranquilo, no quería alterar más al rey.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó So con la voz temblorosa, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Hae Soo y ella le acariciaba el rostro tratando de calmarlo.

-Nuestro trato sigue en pie, Pyeha; me casaré con Yeon Hwa, pero la trataré como prisionera en Kitán, la custodiará un soldado sordo y no tendrá contacto con nadie a excepción de mí, yo la visitaré con el único propósito de engendrar un hijo- Shizong hablaba con calma y firmeza, como si lo que dijo Jung no fuer de gran importancia.

-¿Eh? Emperador…¿Por qué?- Wang So estaba anonadado, temía que cuando Shizong abriera la boca, fuera para cancelar el compromiso acabando con sus esperanzas de vivir tranquilo junto a Hae Soo.

-Usted lo ha dicho, Pyeha: Kitán y Goryeo han estado en guerra por muchos años y debemos aprovechar todas las oportunidades disponibles para hacer la paz entre ambos reinos. Las vidas de miles de personas valen más que los berrinches de una princesa caprichosa…además, no voy a permitir que les haga daño a mis hermanos sólo por su ambición- su tono de voz inspiraba confianza, si hubiera sabido lo que un guiño significaba, seguro lo hubiera hecho.

La tranquilidad volvió al joven rey después de escuchar estas palabras, el emperador pudiera dar la impresión de ser fácil de complacer; pero con esta muestra de sabiduría había demostrado que era mucho más que eso y que mantenerlo de su lado era una gran bendición para Goryeo. Wang So se enderezó, miró y fijamente a los ojos de Shizong y le agradeció con una sincera sonrisa. El emperador respondió al gesto de igual manera.

-Majestad, sé que ya le he causado muchas molestias; pero necesito pedirle un último favor-

-Lo que quiera, Pyeha-

-Después de que Yeon Hwa dé a luz al hijo que terminará de sellar la paz entre Goryeo y Kitán…mátela- ordenó con rudeza.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el emperador, pero todos voltearon a ver atónitos al rey.

-¡Pyeha!- llamó Ji Mong.

-Yeon Hwa representa una amenaza para la paz entre ambos reinos, si logra encontrar el modo de cometer traición contra el emperador, a pesar de estar vigilada; entraremos en guerra otra vez, es algo que no podemos permitir…además, muchas mujeres mueren después del parto ¿No es así?- al escucharlo hablar con tanta sorna sobre una vida humana, a Hae Soo le entró miedo de cómo sería Wang So como rey, tomó un respiro y aclaró su mente, si iba a ser reina no podía actuar a base de sus propios sentimientos.

-De acuerdo, Pyeha- prometió el emperador.

La princesa Hae Soo analizó la situación, ¿Odiaba a Yeon Hwa? Sí, ¿quería que muriera? No; pero si llegaba a hacerle algo al emperador, Kitán atacaría con todo a Goryeo; el crimen sería más grave tomando en cuenta que eran familia y ese clan respetaba muchísimo a la familia real y entre parientes no se atacaban. Su amado se levantó lentamente y se despidió amigablemente de todos para cambiar su vestimenta por una más adecuada para la ocasión, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, se volvió hacia Jung.

-Jung…gracias. Acabas de salvar a todo Goryeo.- dijo el rey con una tierna mirada y una sonrisa sincera, el propio Jung se sintió conmovida ante su acción.

-Gr-gracias, Pyeha- agradeció con nerviosismo-

Soo vio a su prometido salir del salón del trono y todo se hizo claro: So no era un hombre cruel que disfrutara de las muertes de otros, sólo usaba ese recurso cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y también sabía reconocer las buenas acciones de sus allegados. Definitivamente, ese no era el Gwangjong que había leído en los libros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La boda entre el emperador Shizong y Yeon Hwa estuvo llena de elegancia, So había cambiado su hanbok propio del rey por ropas igual de elegantes pero más aptas para el evento social (prevaleciendo el color negro, por supuesto), todos los demás príncipes llevaban sus ropas reales sin el velo negro que las oscurecía; la novia vestía el mismo hanbok que usó Soon Deok cuando se casó con Eun, el mismo Wang So se lo había enviado para recordarle su crimen, el peinado que llevaba no era el de su madre, sino el de una simple esposa noble. Se sentía usada, frustrada, su cara denotaba su ira creciente, no soportaba ver a Wang So y a Hae Soo juntos y tan felices, tampoco le agradaba ver cómo Baek Ah y Woo Hee se sonreían, tanto amor le daba asco; ella sentía que podría haber vivido muy bien sin amor si tan sólo fuera reina…pero no, ahora estaba casada con un emperador extranjero y sospechaba que ni siquiera sería tratada como una concubina. Recordó a la dama Hae, tanto que se burló de la esposa de su hermano y ahora le parecía que había sido más afortunada que ella. Terminados los ritos necesarios, llegó la hora del banquete y la celebración; los novios recibirían las felicitaciones de sus invitados, el primero fue (obviamente) el rey.

-Muchas felicidades por su matrimonio, emperador Shizong. Les deseo a ambos una vida próspera y que entre nuestros reinos, haya paz.- dijo contento, Yeon Hwa lo fulminaba con la mirada, ese era el segundo hombre que la despreciaba y la había casado con el tercero.

-Gracias, Pyeha- agradeció el emperador. So dejó una bella caja decorada con un hanbok de hombre nuevo y otra con uno de mujer, felicitó fríamente a Yeon Hwa y se retiró.

Inmediatamente pasó Hae Soo, animosamente felicitó a su futuro cuñado y le entregó una caja con jabones que ella misma hizo, el emperador le había tomado mucho aprecio en esa hora que estuvieron platicando, esperando al regreso del rey. Cuando la princesa se acercó a felicitar a la recién casada, ésta le tomó la muñeca y la miró amenazante.

-Esa corona es demasiado pesada para una miserable como tú…tu cuello se romperá tratando de sostenerla…- bufó con sorna.

-Entonces debemos estar felices de que sea el cuello de una miserable el que se rompa y no el de una finísima princesa, Yeon Hwa- respondió Hae Soo con elegancia, pero no tuvo delicadeza al apartar la mano de la villana de la suya.

La reina Hwangbo estaba demasiado avergonzada como para verle la cara a su hija, no se atrevió a acercarse; sólo Wook lo hizo, felicitó formalmente al emperador y le entregó una bolsa con perlas.

-Oraboni…por favor…ayúdame- suplicó en un susurro Yeon Hwa tomando las manos de su hermano.

-Lo siento, Yeon Hwa…eres una pieza clave para acabar las guerras con Kitán, y una guerra no está dentro de mis planes- su tono estoico, su mirada inexpresiva; Yeon Hwa comprendió de inmediato lo que era para su hermano: una pieza más en su juego por obtener el trono, y ahora que ya no le servía, la estaba desechando; Wook no iba a mover un dedo para ayudarla.

No escuchó ni una sola más de las felicitaciones, no comió nada, todo en lo que su mente podía pensar era en la soledad que la azotaba ahora; antes había estado rodeada de sus hermanos, incluso fue deseada por uno, se sentía tan tonta por rechazarlo, de haberse casado con Yo en su momento ella pudiera haber sido reina…pero no, ahora era una rehén de un hombre que por su mirada era obvio que la despreciaba, ya no era nadie; ni una mujer, ni una princesa. Y si era algo, era una pieza.

A la mañana siguiente, pasada su espantosa luna de miel en la que no se sintió más que un vil objeto sexual, Yeon Hwa fue escoltada por varios guardias hacia las puertas del palacio, la esperaban la comitiva de Kitán, su esposo, Jung (ambos montados a caballo) y un elegante palanquín con cuatro hombres en cada esquina esperando por ella. Wang So, Ji Mong y Baek Ah la vieron llegar pero no bajaron de las escaleras de la residencia del rey para despedirla, con haberle dicho adiós al emperador y a Jung era suficiente. Uno de los guardias abrió las puertas del palanquín e hizo una reverencia invitándola a entrar, pero antes de poner un pie dentro, Yeon Hwa se volteó hacia el rey en pose orgullosa.

-Hoy tengo que dejar atrás a mi familia y a mi país por órdenes suyas, Pyeha. Pero tengo que saber antes de irme: ¿En manos de quién estoy dejando a Goryeo?- cuestionó desafiante y con mirada acusadora, So no pudo evitar reír levemente.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Yeon Hwa; Goryeo está en manos de su rey- contestó con orgullo, la princesa bufó con sarcasmo.

-Entonces sería más correcto preguntar: ¿En manos de quién está el rey?- volvió a interrogar aún más agresiva.

-En unas mucho más dignas que las tuyas, Yeon Hwa. Ve en paz, que Goryeo estará salvo en mis manos y en las de Hae Soo- aseguró feliz Wang So.

Yeon Hwa rechinó los dientes al darse cuenta de que todo estaba perdido, el guardia seguía insistiendo en que entrara en el palanquín, ni su madre ni Wook estaban ahí para salvarla…nadie estaba ahí para ayudarle, pero todos estaban ahí para que se largara. Se tragó el poco orgullo que tenía (a fin que ya no le servía para nada) y entró en el palanquín. Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás del emperador, del general y de la comitiva; Wang So sonrió ampliamente y regresó sonriente a la sala del trono dónde lo esperaba Hae Soo con su té favorito.

Esa noche, Ji Mong notó que la estrella de la princesa Hwangbo comenzaba a parpadear y que al lado de la del rey se había alzado una más pequeña pero igual de brillante que la se So. Simplemente asintió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Cinco días después_

Yeon Hwa tenía razón: la corona era muy pesada.

¿Y cómo no iba a serlo si estaba decorado con plata y piedras preciosas? Sin mencionar el pesado peinado al que le habían puesto extensiones para formar un recogido de trenzas muy voluminoso en la parte trasera de su cabeza y dos relieves de pelo a los costados de su cabeza, igualmente decorados; además de que muy escondida debajo de la corona, estaba la horquilla que representaba el amor de los recién casados.

La tabla de madera rectangular que acababa en punta temblaba entre sus manos mientras entraba junto con Wang So a la sala del trono, el ritual de bienvenida había salido a la perfección junto con todo lo demás, ahora sólo quedaba reconocer a Hae Soo como reina de Goryeo. Detrás de las cuentas colgantes, Wang So estaba sonriendo, pero su esposa estaba visiblemente nerviosa; llegaron al trono y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, en ese momento comenzaron a vitorearla.

-¡Larga vida a la reina! ¡Larga vida a la reina!- coreaban todos los presentes entre aplausos y sonrisas. A su izquierda estaban los miembros de la corte y a su derecha los príncipes y sus familiares, ese había sido el primer día que conoció a su padre y le había parecido un hombre agradable y respetuoso, miró a Baek Ah y a Woo Hee y los envidió por un momento; sobre sus hombros no había una carga tan grande como la de ella, Wook y su madre sólo estaban ahí para cumplir con su deber; no querían que faltar a la boda del rey fuera tomado como un acto de traición ahora que no contaban con el apoyo de nadie, ni siquiera con el del emperador Shizong que había llegado junto con el padre de Soo y sus dos esposas (no se molestó en llevar a Yeon Hwa para evitar que cometiera alguna imprudencia), Hae Su Ni sin duda destacaba de la primera esposa, el emperador no se separaba de ella y la trataba con mas afecto, Hae Soo la miró bien, ambas se parecían demasiado y aunque en realidad esperaba a ver a una mujer idéntica a Myung Hee, hablar con su hermana mayor había sido como volver a hablar con su prima. Buscó a Ji Mong entre el público, parecía haberse escondido entre tanta gente y gritos, pero lo encontró y cuando lo vio su cara la dejó impactada: estaba sonriendo…y no era una sonrisa amenazadora, era una sonrisa de aprobación.

¿De qué se trataba todo eso? Primero le había dicho que no se casara como el rey y ahora la miraba como si estuviera satisfecho de que fuera ella la reina de Goryeo, necesitaba una señal de que en verdad estuviera haciendo lo correcto; pero Ji Mong no le daba una respuesta satisfactoria. Con mucha discreción, ladeó ligeramente su rostro para ver el de So: estaba sonriendo, sonreía tanto que parecía que la cara se le iba a partir en dos; el rey sintió la mirada de su mujer sobre él, imitó el gesto de ella y sus ojos se quedaron viendo mutuamente. Wang So no tenía palabras para describir su gran felicidad, ni siquiera podía creer que después de vivir tantos años como prisionero en Kitán y de ser despreciados por su propia madre, por fin algo bueno le estaba pasando: oficialmente, Hae Soo era suya y sólo suya. La amaba tanto que comprendió que ella también estaba feliz de casarse con él; pero que los nervios estaban acabando con ella, después de todo nunca se esperó convertirse en reina y tener en sus manos un país tan grande como Goryeo. La miró unos segundo más y volvió a sonreír pero ahora mostrando sus dientes perfectos, Soo conocía esa sonrisa tan llena de confianza cuyo mensaje siempre era el mismo sin importar la situación: Todo va a estar bien.

No necesitó más, esa bella sonrisa era lo único de Hae Soo requería para saber que sus acciones eran correctas, había cambiado la historia de Corea por completo ¿Y qué? Goryeo y Kitán estaban en paz, Baek Ah y Jung estaban vivos y lo más importante, ella podría ser feliz al lado del hombre al que amaba. Sonrió, lo hizo de la forma que tanto le gustaba a So: amable y llena de confianza. Se dedicaron una última sonrisa y volvieron a ver al frente mientras los invitados los seguían alabando.

-¡Manse, Mama, manse, manse, mamanse! ¡Manse, Pyeha, manse, manse, mamanse!-

- _Esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que ambos pensamos. Todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte es mi amor eterno e incondicional y mis esfuerzos para ser tan buena reina como tú…pero sé que si estamos juntos, podremos contra esto y más…_ \- pensó Hae Soo mirando a su nuevo marido, en un susurro pronunció- Saranghae…- creyó que no iba a escucharla con todo el ruido que había, pero comprobó que ella era todo en lo que se concentraba Wang So.

-Yo también te amo…- le respondió el rey con ternura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasada la animosa fiesta y el delicioso banquete, todos los invitados se retiraron a sus casas y la nueva reina fue llevada a Damiwon con el objetivo de ser preparada para su "primera noche con el rey". Chae Ryung y otras damas de la corte la bañaron, la vistieron con un hanbok rojo y blanco, decoraron su pelo con la horquilla de flor de la reina y unas pocas más de oro, Hae Soo les pidió mantener su peinado y joyas sencillos con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza por cargar la corona, terminaron poniéndole un velo rojo que cubría su rostro y la condujeron a la habitación del rey.

Al entrar, notó que el lugar estaba iluminado con muchas velas, cortinas rojas decoraban el lecho nupcial, una mesa redonda con un mantel amarillo y flecos rojos con té y bocadillos sobre ella, y ahí parado, sin el sombrero de cuentas y sonriente, esta Wang So, su esposo, esperándola. El rey les dio la indicación a las damas de la corte de retirarse y Hae Soo se acercó con timidez, él la observó, sonrió al pensar en lo que dirían todos si supieran que esa no era su primera noche juntos. Con mucha delicadeza le quitó el velo y contempló su bello rostro sonrojado, la besó con una pasión desesperada y la tumbó sobre la cama; cuando se separaron para respirar, la cara de la reina estaba muy roja, denotaba la timidez de la joven ante la intimidad.

-Ahora sí…ante los Cielos, ante los ministros y ante todo Goryeo; eres mía, mi esposa, mi mujer. Espero comprendas que nunca voy a dejarte ir y que tendrás que aguantarme hasta el final de nuestra vidas porque tú eres mi única reina…-la voz de Wang So era seductora y tierna; la invitaba a besarlo, a abrazarlo, a hacer el amor sin prisa y disfrutando de cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué querría irme de tu lado si eres a quien yo más amo? Y sí, soy tuya; pero tú también eres mío…en esta vida y en la siguiente, siempre seremos el uno del otro- juró Hae Soo acariciando el rostro de su amado antes de que éste comenzara a besarla de nuevo.

Un gran calor inundó la habitación, tan apasionado y anhelante que las velas se consumieron más rápido de lo que debieron haberlo hecho.


	3. A corazón abierto

A corazón abierto

 _Lo sé, seguro piensan que soy un terrible ser humano por dejar durante meses el fic. Les pido perdón, pasé por un período de depresión fuerte y no tenía ganas de nada. Pero mi inspiración a vuelto y gracias a todos ustedes, tengo nuevas fuerzas para escribir. ¡Les agradezco mucho a todos! Procuraré actualizar una vez al mes._

Hae Soo hubiera seguido dormida plácidamente si una suave mano no hubiera acariciado sus mejillas haciéndola abrir lentamente sus ojos.

-Buenos días, esposa-

No Hae Soo, no reina: Esposa, eso era ahora, la esposa de Wang So.

-Buenos días, esposo-

So sonrió, en su boca esa palabra sonaba como un poema. "Esposo", deseó pedirle que le dijera así mil veces en ese momento.

-Es hora de levantarnos, hoy comienzan tus deberes como reina- dijo con gentileza.

Soo asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando So se levantó de la cama, le ofreció su mano a la joven para ayudarla a pararse; al ver esa mano, Hae Soo sintió que más que ofrecerle apoyo, más bien se lo estaba pidiendo. La reina tomó la mano de su esposo y ambos se dirigieron sonrientes a Damiwon. Esta vez no le importó a ella que ambos estuvieran en ropa interior.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Eres muy lista; estoy seguro de que sabes qué hacer con esto- dijo Won con una enorme sonrisa entregándole a Chae Ryung un frasco pequeño.

-Sí, su alteza. Es sólo…-dudó la joven desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó el noveno príncipe confundido.

-Este rey es diferente…él, se casó con la dama Hae a pesar de que le convenía más tomar a la princesa Yeon Hwa por esposa… ¿No crees que él si permitiría que estuviéramos juntos a pesar de tener estatus sociales diferentes?- preguntó con timidez.

-Chae Ryung, no lo entiendes: Ese matrimonio sólo traerá problemas; tarde o temprano va a haber una revolución y mi cuarto hermano no podrá pelear contra ello, no tiene el suficiente apoyo político- dijo con seguridad el astuto príncipe, tomó delicadamente la mejilla de la dama de la corte y dijo tierno- Pero yo sí, si yo fuera rey podría evitar eso y hacerte mi concubina…incluso mi tercera esposa-

La cara de Chae Ryung se iluminó, ser la esposa de su adorado Won era su más grande sueño y esa era la única razón que necesitaba para llevar a cabo la orden que le había dado.

-Oh, alteza. Eso sería maravilloso- dijo emocionada.

-¿Verdad que sí? Por eso debes hacer lo que te pedí: Impregna las hierbas que el rey usa en su baño con mercurio todos los días y ya sólo faltará deshacernos de Wook para estar juntos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, alteza. Pero…alteza…-preguntó Chae Ryung con un tono de duda.

-¿Qué sucede?- Won estaba reprimiendo a la perfección su fastidio.

-¿Tengo también que impregnar el baño de la reina?- en realidad no quería lastimar a Hae Soo, ella era su mejor amiga y la había ayudado mucho.

-Mientras no se interponga entre nosotros, no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Won.

El noveno príncipe se fue dejando a Chae Ryung con el frasco lleno de mercurio en una mano, una bolsa con dinero en la otra y esperanzas en el corazón. Cuando la dama de la corte principal regresó al centro de Damiwon, la interceptó otra dama de la corte.

-¡Dama de la corte Chae, dama de la corte Chae!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-El rey y la reina han llegado, se van a bañar juntos. La estamos esperando para preparar el baño de sus majestades- dijo apurada, Chae Ryung se paralizó al escuchar que Hae Soo iba a acompañar a So.

-De…de acuerdo. Comienza a templar el agua y sírveles el desayuno, yo…tengo que ir a recoger la horquilla favorita de la reina, me pidió que siempre se la pusiera - ordenó Chae Ryung con nerviosismo.

-Sí, Dama de la corte Chae- asintió la joven y se fue apurada.

Chae Ryung se dirigió a sus aposentos y escondió el mercurio y el dinero en un cajón.

- _Lo siento, alteza. Pero usted me dijo que no había necesidad de lastimar a la reina_ -

Cerró bien su cuarto y se dirigió a atender a sus majestades.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡El rey Gwangjong y la reina Daemok!- anunció el eunuco una vez estuvieron los monarcas en las puertas de la sala del trono.

Al abrirse, la pareja fue recibida por un sonoro saludo de parte de los ministros y funcionarios ahí presentes.

-¡Saludos, Pyeha! ¡Saludos, Mama!-

Mientras caminaban por el amplio pasillo, muchos de los hombres levantaron un poco la vista para ver a la reina, simplemente no comprendían qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí si lo que iban a discutir eran asuntos del estado que no le correspondían. En cuanto llegaron al trono, Wang So se sentó en su asiento y Soo justo a su lado se puso de rodillas.

-¡Pyeha!- llamó el primer ministro Choe de entre la multitud- Perdone mi indiscreción, pero ¿qué hace la reina aquí?- preguntó con una disimulada insolencia. So rió con discreción.

-Las cosas en Goryeo van a ser diferentes a partir de ahora. Primero: He decidido que mi reinado recibirá el nombre de "Gwandeok", a lo largo de mi vida, he aprendido que para que uno se comprometa realmente con algo, ya sea un árbol o una actividad y quiera hacerlo crecer, debe darle un nombre que tenga siempre presente- declaró con firmeza, Soo sonrió ampliamente, esas palabras eran las mismas que le había dirigido cuando comenzaba como dama de la corte; comprendió que a pesar del inmenso poder que ahora manejaba So, él en realidad no había cambiado y eso era bueno- Y segundo: la reina Daemok Hae Soo participará activamente en los asuntos del reino, su palabra será la mía y deberán rendirle las mismas cuentas que a mí- los ministros y funcionarios comenzaron a murmurar, ¿cómo era posible que el rey le diera tanto poder a una mujer?-

-¡Pyeha! Su majestad, la reina, viene de una familia traicionera, ella misma fue acusada de traición y no tiene la más mínima preparación para reinar. Si usted le da esa autoridad ¡Seguro nos llevará a la ruina!- reclamó Wook, ni Soo ni So habían notado su presencia hasta que habló. El rey golpeó furioso la mesa frente a él con gran fuerza y respondió con firmeza.

-¿Por qué al rey de Goryeo se le tiene que exigir ser sabio, justo, que mantenga la paz y tenga aliados pero a la reina no? ¿Por qué siempre es el rey el que carga todo el peso de la corona por sí solo? Dime, octavo príncipe, ¿Qué nos han dejado tres reyes que gobernaron por su cuenta? ¿Eh? ¡Guerras, esclavitud, corrupción y un severo declive económico del que no sé cuánto tiempo vayamos a tardar en recuperarnos!- estaba muy alterado, los gritos de So calaron tanto en Wook que el propio príncipe tembló un poco al escucharlo, nunca lo había oído tan firme a una orden. Soo también notó la exaltación de su marido y cubrió el puño cerrado de él con su mano tratando de calmarlo- Tal vez tengas razón en que Soo no ha recibido una correcta preparación para ser reina, pero yo tampoco fui educado para ser rey y sin embargo estoy sentado en el trono. Ambos somos inteligentes y estamos rodeados de gente justa y de confianza que nos ayudarán a devolverle a Goryeo su antigua gloria…-hablaba tranquilo, seguro que de sus palabras eran correctas. Miró a su esposa, tan bella y llena de de un amor enorme que sólo podía estar destinado para él- De ahora en adelante, la reina también será un pilar para Goryeo; no será sólo una mujer elegante que engendre y críe hijos que tarde o temprano pelearán entre ellos por el trono, estará al tanto de lo que pasa en el país y quien la cuestione estará cuestionándome a mí ¿Ha quedado claro?- Los miembros de la corte murmuraron entre ellos, varios sabían de antemano que la nueva reina poseía un inusual carácter y comportamientos extraños, sin mencionar sus pensamientos sobre la igualdad y la justicia que definitivamente no les convenían para sus propios intereses; esa mujer sentada a la derecha del rey podía hacerles perder sus estatus y fortunas si no se iban con cuidado, pero era mejor disimular por el momento.

-¡Acataremos sus órdenes, Pyeha!- corearon todos los presentes, (incluidos Wook y Won).

-Muy bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta sobre esto?- cuestionó So con severidad mirando a todos los hombres que tenían en frente suyo, todos tenían agachada la cabeza y aunque algunos intentaron levantarla, finalmente no lo hacían por miedo a la mirada del rey.

-Yo tengo una, Pyeha- se hizo sonar la voz de Soo sobre el silencio. So la miró con desconcierto, creía que ya le había quedado claro a su mujer la situación de Goryeo y el papel que ella desempeñaría.

-¿De qué se trata, reina?- So enfatizó mucho en la última palabra.

-Tú has sido el rey por muchísimo más tiempo del que yo he sido tu esposa, en ese tiempo han sucedido cosas en Goryeo de las que no tengo conocimiento, si voy a participar activamente en todo lo que respecta a esta tierra; considero imperativo estar al tanto de la situación de nuestro reino para ayudarte a solucionar los problemas que azotan a la nación- declaró solemne la reina intercalando su mirada entre el rey, la corte y sus amigos. So sonrió discretamente, se sentía afortunado de tener una esposa tan lista.

Él le hubiera dado a su reina las respuestas que ella pedía, pero quería probar la lealtad de sus aliados y de su corte, deseaba comprobar quiénes estaban realmente de su lado. Durante unos segundos nadie habló, todos pensaban que sería el propio rey quien contestaría a sus preguntas. Al ver que la situación se agravaba, Ji Mong tomó la primera palabra.

-El tercer rey falleció dejando a Goryeo en una situación crítica, Mama: Para la construcción de su nuevo palacio mandó traer lujosos materiales del extranjero; gastando una gran fortuna en su compra y transporte. Para financiar su proyecto aumentó los impuestos y muchas familias han quedado en la ruina.- dijo con seriedad. Hae Soo lo miró sorprendida, una vez más era el primero que la apoyaba como reina a pesar de las palabras que le había dirigido. Ese hombre tendría que darle respuestas algún día.

-También rebajó a esclavos a todos los que fungieron como constructores del palacio, las condiciones laborales eran inhumanas y muchos murieron durante la construcción; sin mencionar que secuestró gente (hombres y mujeres) perteneciente a la clase trabajadora de Goryeo, Sila y Hubaekje. Al no recibir un salario; no pagaban impuestos y eso contribuyó al aumento de los mismos- Completó Baek-Ah mirando con complicidad la reina, ella sonrió con gratitud.

-Su majestad, el rey Gwangjong, dictaminó que todos aquellos esclavos serían restituidos a sus antiguos cargos e incluso les fueron entregados sacos de arroz para sus familias; sin embargo, muchas familias nobles han desafiado su orden y tomaron a esos esclavos como propios, ni siquiera les permitieron regresar con sus familias- se escuchó la voz seria de Jung a la izquierda del rey. El general miraba con tristeza a Soo, tal vez no fuera su mujer, pero tampoco iba a dejarla sola. Se sintió estúpido por amarla tanto.

-Pero ahora que tenemos el apoyo de Kitán, podemos arrebatarles los esclavos a esos nobles y concederles su libertad, al volver a trabajar, podremos reducir los impuestos y estabilizar la economía- declaró el rey mirando a su reina con confianza.

-Eso no será suficiente para estabilizar la economía…- dijo ella con tristeza. El rey la miró incrédulo ¿en serio lo había cuestionado? , Wook no reprimió una malvada sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó tratando del calmarse, So sabía que Soo nunca abriría la boca de ese modo si no tuviera algo inteligente qué decir.

-Durante los años que trabajé en Damiwon y Gyobang me percaté de los excesivos e innecesarios gastos que hay en el palacio: Banquetes con mucha comida desperdiciada, horquillas, joyas y vestimentas que nunca se usaban más de dos veces (siendo la mayoría de las consortes y las princesas), las propias celebraciones que se llevan a cabo en el palacio y en las residencias de los príncipes; entre tantos otros, la mayor parte del dinero que se obtiene de los impuestos se destina a la manutención del palacio y los salarios de los miembros de la corte, los niños de Goryeo no tienen muchos lugares o maestros para aprender a escribir y leer, casi no hay hospitales o sitios donde atender a los heridos y a los enfermos, hubo muchos menos cuando a parte de mantener al palacio, el dinero se gastó en el nuevo palacio que ni siquiera terminó de construirse.- declaró la reina con completa seriedad. El rey la miró satisfecho.

-Ante el gran gasto que ha manejado el palacio hasta ahora, ¿qué propones?- La estaba probando, Soo estaba nerviosa porque lo sabía, sus manos temblaban y quería salir corriendo de ahí. La confianzuda sonrisa de su marido hacía palpitar su corazón, deseaba salir de allí ¿en qué demonios se había metido? Pero no había marcha atrás, sabía que debía demostrarles a esos incrédulos que ella era tan capaz como So para ser una reina.

-Propongo que a partir de un cálculo del consumo de comida, vestimenta y otras necesidades dentro el palacio y las residencias de los príncipes y la corte, se haga un presupuesto máximo, que la manutención del palacio no pase del mismo tomando en cuenta que por la situación tan precaria que atraviesa Goryeo ahora, habrá que dejar de lado lujos innecesarios. Considero correcto que mis vestimentas y las de Su Majestad se conserven modestas y sin tantas ornamentas con el fin de mostrar empatía hacia el pueblo- dijo Soo con seguridad. A Ji Mong, Jung, Baek Ah y a So les había parecido una buena idea la propuesta de la reina.

-Si el rey se muestra humilde ante la gente, parecerá débil ante ellos y creerán que no tiene el poder para sacarlos de la ruina si ni siquiera puede mantener el nivel de vida que se llevaba antes en el palacio- reclamó Won sin ninguna consideración, los ministros comenzaron a murmurar opiniones a favor y en contra, Soo se sintió nerviosa inmediatamente y su esposo lo notó.

-Se llama "empatía", príncipe Won. El rey Taejo hizo lo mismo cuando la nación se moría de sed y no por eso fue más débil ante los ojos del pueblo, al contrario, sintieron que a su rey más cerca de ellos y se fortaleció su lealtad- aclaró So viendo con desprecio a su noveno hermano- Mi reina- llamó suavemente.

-¿Sí, Pyeha?- respondió ella.

-Quedarás a cargo de hacer el presupuesto del que hablas. Puedes apoyarte de quien tú quieras. Espero la cifra estipulada para el final del mes- ordenó con ternura el rey.

-Como ordenes, mi rey- respondió la reina con una sonrisa.

-Pyeha- Wook dio un paso adelante y todos voltearon a verlo- Si me lo permites, me gustaría encargarme de las labores administrativas del palacio y apoyar a la reina en su tarea- dijo con serenidad.

So ladeó una sonrisa, no podía creer que fuera tan hipócrita; Wook decía querer ayudar a la reina cuando minutos antes había dicho que los llevaría a la ruina. Por suerte, el astuto rey ya tenía planes para su descarado hermano.

-Ja, hasta crees- respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Perdón?-

-Eres inteligente, Wook; eso lo sé bien. Pero también sé que tu familia no cuenta con un gran ejército ni tampoco con mucho poder; no voy a arriesgarme a que desvíes fondos para contratar soldados o protección extra, tomando en cuenta de tus antecedentes, podrías utilizar el dinero de Goryeo para armar una revolución en mi contra- le acusó con una sonrisa en su cara pero con una voz aterradora. Wook se paralizó, era como si lo hubiera leído como un libro abierto, debía cambiar la historia rápidamente si no deseaba más problemas.

-Pyeha, ¿cómo puedes creer eso? Si tratara de enfrentarte, Kitán vendría contra mí con toda su fuerza por haber atacado a su pariente, ni siquiera podría salvarme el que sea mi cuñado porque mi hermana no tiene ninguna participación política en Kitán- se defendió el astuto príncipe.

-Es cierto. Pero aunado a eso, yo ya tengo planes para ti- espetó So.

-¿Planes? ¿Para mí?-

-Me ha contactado la consorte del clan Ryu, ella y su hija fueron expulsadas de Songak hace quince años por defenderme de mi madre y desde entonces han sido víctimas de constantes ataques violentos. En agradecimiento por su compasión hacia mí, he decidido que te casarás con la princesa Ryu Ha Neul, para que de este modo puedan regresar al palacio y mantenerlas a salvo- declaró el rey. Soo no estaba enterada de tal decisión, en su mente se hacía mil ideas de cuál sería la ventaja de tener Wook casado, la principal era que si desatendía a su esposa recibiría un severo castigo.

-¿Ryu…Ha Neul?- Wook no recordaba del todo bien a la princesa, si era o no hermosa, sólo sabía que ese no era un matrimonio conveniente. Si tomaba en cuenta que el clan Hwangbo era un clan débil y aún así era la salvación del clan Yu, entonces se quedaría estancado en una posición mediocre para siempre. Pero no podía hacer nada, tenía todas las de perder: el rey lo odiaba, no contaba con el apoyo de la reina y ni siquiera tenía la protección de un ejército fuerte; enviar a Yeon Hwa a Kitán le había venido de maravilla, en realidad no tenía que servirle a ella como reina. Toda la esperanza de Wook recaía en que Chae Ryung obedeciera a Won- Gracias por su benevolencia, Pyeha- agradeció el octavo príncipe inclinando la cabeza. El rey lo miró con desprecio.

Pasado el anuncio de So, se comenzaron a discutir otros asuntos igual de importantes: la condición de los esclavos de Hubaekje predominó. So sabía que muchos de los ministros ahí presentes habían tomado a las personas que fueron secuestradas para la construcción del palacio de su tercer hermano, pero no quiso acusarlos en ese momento sin pruebas contundentes; todo lo que tenía era la palabra de Baek Ah. Soo prestaba total atención a lo que se decía en la sala del trono, hacía notas mentales y buscaba soluciones rápidas y eficaces para cada problema; el reino estaba hecho un caos, el gobierno era inestable y la corte no parecía querer darle su apoyo al nuevo rey. Las horas pasaron, rey y reina defendían sus ideales de las actitudes egoístas de los ministros que proponían un aumento de impuestos con la excusa de debilitar a los nobles que habían tomado esclavos ilegalmente, la cara de So ardía de ira al escuchar opciones como esa, sólo la mano de su mujer sobre la suya lo calmaba, sin embargo, el tiempo que había pasado Soo en esa posición les estaba cobrando la cuenta, logró sentarse en posición de loto de manera muy disimulada, pero los tendones de su rodilla lastimada estaban rígidos y el más mínimo movimiento la hacía reprimir un gemido de dolor. Necesitaba moverse, caminar unos cuantos pasos para estirar su pierna y permitirle reposar, pero no podía irse en ese momento; Goryeo era más importante que una rodilla lastimada.

Ya entrada la noche, los únicos que quedaban en la sala del trono eran los reyes, Jung, Baek Ah y Ji Mong. Soo se sentía agotada, su cabeza estaba llena de información y le pesaban los adornos que le habían puesto en la mañana.

-Pyeha-llamó Ji Mong interrumpiendo al rey, quien escribía muy concentrado en un pergamino los nombres y comportamientos de los ministros de ese día, más tarde se encargaría de discutir con su esposa y su gente de confianza de quiénes encargarse primero y en qué medida- Estoy seguro que su decisión de casar al octavo príncipe con la princesa Ryu Ha Neul no fue por simple agradecimiento a la familia de ella y desear protegerla, ¿verdad?- So entrecerró los ojos y lo miró inquisitivo- No es que esté cuestionando su autoridad, claro- se defendió con un leve nerviosismo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Baek Ah se concentró en el pergamino con las noticias más recientes en Goryeo, Soo jugó con un anillo en su dedo y fingió acomodarse la horquilla de peonia y Jung tragó su saliva. Finalmente, el rey habló ladeando la sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, no acordé este matrimonio sólo por querer ayudar a Ha Neul y a su madre a volver al palacio- declaró enrollando su pergamino y extendiendo a Soo su mano para que ella le entregara los suyos que contenían la misma información que la de él.

-Pero, ¿cuál es tu verdadero motivo?- preguntó la reina entregando sus tres rollos.

-Wook me odia, Soo; y hará todo lo que pueda para quitarme el trono…y a ti- el rey miró con angustia a la reina, reflejando en sus ojos su enorme miedo a perderla. Hae Soo no supo cómo reaccionar ante tan desgarradora mirada- Pero él tiene un defecto que puedo usar a mi favor: no se ensucia las manos nunca, todos sus actos de traición han sido a través de terceros, es manipulador y astuto. Tengo que encontrar a sus marionetas para dejarlo completamente impotente, pero por el momento necesito controlar sus acciones y reducir su poder todo lo que pueda. El clan Hwangbo es débil comparado con el mío y nunca pudieron recuperar por completo su estatus después de su expulsión del palacio; el matrimonio de Wook y la dama Hae les devolvió momentáneamente su poder original, al morir ella sin descendencia volvieron a hundirse, si él se casa con una mujer de un clan aún más débil que el suyo; permanecerá en ese hoyo para siempre. No cuenta con el apoyo de Kitán aunque Yeon Hwa esté allá y una vez encuentre a sus cómplices estará perdido- explicó con satisfacción el rey.

-Entonces mantendrás a raya a nuestro octavo hermano controlando su poder político a través de un matrimonio con una princesa de baja categoría. Si las cosas serán así y Wook no tendrá modo de atacarte, ¿para qué buscar a sus cómplices si no tendrá nada para mantenerlos de su lado?- cuestionó la reina con inquietud.

-Wang Wook no se rendirá tan fácilmente en su lucha de tenerlos a ti y al trono, utilizará a sus allegados para conseguir su objetivo. Si lo dejo solo, e insiste en sus deseos egoístas, no le quedará más opción que actuar por sí mismo; y cuando eso pase…- So explicaba con maligna emoción sus planes acomodando los pergaminos en forma de pirámide.

-Tendrás un buen motivo para matarlo y pruebas para que nadie te cuestione…-completó Soo un poco horrorizada.

-Exacto- finalizó So poniendo el último pergamino en la punta.

La respiración de la reina se aceleró, a pesar de prometerle no matar a ninguno de sus hermanos; su esposo tenía toda la intención de acabar con la vida de Wook. Sintió miedo, abrió los ojos mirando a Jung y a Baek Ah, era un capricho, un mero capricho la muerte de Wook por hacerlo enojar; si alguno de sus dos amigos molestaba al rey entonces tendrían el mismo destino. Recordó a la dama de la corte Oh y sus palabras sobre lo mucho que el trono cambia a los hombres dentro del palacio y recordó también las del propio Gwangjong sobre que si el rey cambiaba; entonces el mundo lo haría, y aunque So ya había dado muestras de ser un rey más justo y generoso que los anteriores, también aceptaba a la ejecución como un modo para acabar con sus problemas. ¿Acaso lo hacía por ella? ¿Deseaba tan fervientemente matar a Wook por ser su esposa y desear protegerla? El temor invadió a Hae Soo, miró a Ji Mong (quien volteó rápidamente a verla y volvió a desviar la mirada de manera casi inmediata) seguramente sabía que cosas así pasarían y era por eso que le aconsejó alejarse del rey; observó a Baek Ah y a Jung y temió que en su obsesión por protegerla, So atentara contra ellos, sobre todo contra el catorceavo príncipe, pues Soo estaba consciente de los obvios sentimientos románticos de él hacia ella y no ayudaba el hecho de que a Jung siempre le fue mostrado más amor por parte de la reina Yoo que a Wang So. Por un leve momento, se arrepintió de haberse casado con él…pero decidió calmarse, puso una mano sobre su corazón agitado y se reafirmó a sí misma que si había decidido cambiar la historia era para mantener la paz y apoyar a su marido a ser un mejor rey más allá de un asesino. No tenía nada de qué arrepentirse; quizá si hablaba con So tranquilamente podría hacerlo declinar.

El rey notó que su esposa se había puesto tensa y sus hermanos no le dirigían la mirada, decidió que lo mejor para todos era acabar de una vez por todas con ese día.

-Hemos terminado por hoy; mañana Soo y Baek Ah junto con Woo Hee y Chae Ryung comenzarán a trabajar en el presupuesto. Por ahora, pueden retirarse- dijo So.

-¡Gracias, Pyeha!- corearon los cuatro amigos del rey al mismo tiempo, hicieron una reverencia y dieron media vuelta hacia la puerta. So se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Soo.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó tierno.

-Sí- respondió la reina sonriente, tomó la mano de su marido y el desvió un momento la mirada para indicarles a los guardias esperarle en la puerta y tiró levemente de la mano de Hae Soo para ayudarla a levantarse; pero ella no lo hizo.

-¿Soo, estás bien?- preguntó angustiado el rey.

-So…- le llamó con un hilo de voz. La mirada de la reina estaba llena de miedo y su marido se preocupó aún más- No me puedo levantar…-

Wang So entró en pánico, se tiró de rodillas al suelo y alzó sin consideración alguna el vestido de su esposa dejando su pierna al descubierto; lo que vio le dejó sin aire: un moretón casi azul rodeaba la rodilla de la reina y estaba muy inflamada.

-Soo…¿qué hago?...-pidió el rey mirando con angustia a su mujer.

-Manda a Chae Ryung a mi habitación, que traiga comprensas caliente y llama al doctor de la Corte, por favor- respondió ella aguantando el dolor.

-Ya oyeron a la reina, ¡háganlo!- ordenó So mirando a sus amigos que se habían detenido al escuchar el quejido de Soo.

Con mucho cuidado, el rey tomó a su esposa en brazos y la llevó a sus habitaciones, mientras caminaba apresurado se entristecía al saber que no podría pasar la noche a su lado, pero se olvidó rápidamente de ese pensamiento al rememorar el sufrimiento de ella en prisión, su mujer estaba sufriendo y él quería que acabara.. Al llegar la depositó con delicadeza en la cama, ella no quería preocuparlo ni ver su bello rostro impregnado de impotencia, pero ¿qué se le podía hacer?, ese hombre era tan leal como un perro. El doctor y la dama de la Corte llegaron casi de inmediato y pidieron permiso al rey de atender a la reina, éste salió de los aposentos de su mujer a esperar, Baek Ah se quedó a su lado viendo como daba vueltas de un lugar a otro.

Pasados unos minutos, salió el médico sin la amiga de Soo.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó So con desesperación, estaba sudando frío.

-La dama de la corte Chae y yo hemos reducido el dolor y la inflamación en la pierna de la reina, pero como le había dicho antes a su majestad: debe cuidarla bien o la inmovilización vendrá antes de tiempo- respondió con tranquilidad el médico.

-¿Inmovilización? ¿De qué habla?- le interrogó oscureciendo su semblante.

-¿Su majestad no lo sabe?- al ver la cara de desconcierto del rey y cómo lo miraba el treceavo príncipe también, pudo adivinar la respuesta de inmediato- Pyeha, a raíz de las heridas de la reina en su pierna hace casi siete años y la mala atención que le dio a las mismas, tarde o temprano perderá la movilidad en esa pierna y no podrá caminar más, ni siquiera con un bastón o algún otro apoyo-

Los ojos de So se cristalizaron al escuchar tan desconsoladoras palabras; su Soo, su vida, su mujer, algún día ya no sería capaz de caminar a su lado por el parque, ya no podría cabalgar con él por los campos abiertos, ni escaparse del palacio para olvidarse un poco de las presiones de la corona, probablemente ni siquiera sería capaz de jugar con sus hijos o sus nietos. La idea le era simplemente desgarradora, casi le hace tambalear; Baek Ah no se sintió mejor.

-Bueno, pero hay buenas noticias, Pyeha- trató de consolarle el doctor.

-¿Cuáles?- rugió el rey mirándole con ira, el doctor tragó saliva.

-Las palpitaciones de la reina han bajado su ritmo, si se mantiene así podría aumentar su esperanza de vida de diez a doce años, Pyeha…- dijo el médico tratando de sonar animoso.

-¿Aumentar…su esperanza de..?- el rey se tambaleó al escuchar lo que el médico dijo: su esposa estaba muriendo- ¡Soo no está muriendo! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡No lo permitiré!- So se abalanzó contra el doctor de la corte y lo tomó por el cuello de su traje sacudiéndolo con furia.

-¡Hyungnim, detente!- le pidió Baek Ah tratando de separar a su hermano del indefenso hombre.

-Pyeha…por favor…si quiere ayudar a la reina, no permita que participe en la política del reino, el estrés de guiar a Goryeo podría ser demasiado para ella…-decía el pobre médico con el poco aire que el rey le permitía tomar.

-¡Eso lo decido yo! ¡Mi esposa no va a morir ni en diez ni en doce años, ella morirá al mismo tiempo que yo! ¿¡Entendiste!?- el rey había perdido por completo la razón al pensar que la mujer que amaba podría morir tan pronto, no, no podía permitir que eso sucediera después de todo lo que ambos habían sufrido para poder estar juntos- ¡Largo de aquí!- el rey arrojó al pobre médico con tanta fuerza que éste cayó al suelo, inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación mientras Baek Ah ayudaba a levantarse al aturdido doctor.

-¡Pyeha! ¿Qué haces?- trató de detenerle el treceavo príncipe al ver la mirada llena de ira de su mejor amigo.

-Voy a hacer que esa mujer me diga toda la verdad- bufó al abrir la puerta con violencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El tratamiento había hecho efecto, el terrible dolor que no le permitía levantarse se había desvanecido y se proponía a despedirse de su esposo y dormir. Pero Soo estaba preocupada, sabía que si tenía otro episodio como ese no podría seguir ocultándole a So que estaba enferma y que en realidad no le quedaba mucho tiempo a su lado, no tenía idea de cómo podría él reaccionar antes eso y le aterraba la idea de que toda la crueldad que parecía haberse disipado del rey volviera a surgir como venganza contra los Cielos y el propio Wook por haberle hecho tanto daño. Y la estrepitosa entrada de su esposo al cuarto no le daba buena espina. Reconocía esa mirada iracunda, los ojos del rey eran dos volcanes a punto de hacer erupción, pero Soo ya no les tenía miedo, mientras So se acercaba a ella dando zancadas, la reina tomó una profunda respiración y esperó a que su marido llegara hasta ella.

-Dama de la corte Chae- rugió el rey.

-¿Si, Pyeha?- respondió la vieja amiga de Hae Soo bastante intimidada por la presencia de él.

-Retírate inmediatamente, tengo que hablar con la reina a solas- ordenó severo sin quitarle la vista a su mujer, pero Soo no se intimidó y le resistió la mirada.

-Pyeha, le suplico que no altere a su majestad, la salud de la reina es delicada y…-la dama de la corte temía que a Daemok le fuera a dar algo por estar discutiendo con Gwangjong.

-Obedece, Chae Ryung. Yo estaré bien- le indicó Soo. Chae Ryung quiso decir algo, pero mejor guardó silencio y acató la orden de sus majestades.

La pareja se miró mutuamente durante un largo momento, había tantas cosas que So quería preguntarle que en realidad no sabía con cuál comenzar, se sentía engañado, creía que su mujer había roto la promesa más valiosa para ambos y (aunque él había hecho lo mismo en el pasado) no le encontraba un motivo a Soo para hacerlo.

-Lo sé todo…-rugió finalmente el rey, Hae Soo lo miraba solemne a la espera de que continuara- Sé que estás enferma, que algún día tu pierna dejará de responderte y que tu corazón no latirá más de doce años…¿Es todo cierto?

-Sí, es cierto- respondió Hae Soo con el firme carácter que la hacía una mujer única.

El mundo del rey Gwangjong se partió en miles de pedazos y cada uno de ellos lo apuñaló en el corazón. Después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer, después de estar alejado de ella llorando la pérdida de sus hermanos y su gran amor por dos años, de estar dispuesto a matar a su propia sangre por ella y de ponerse en contra de la corte para casarse con Hae Soo, al final nada había valido la pena; su reina se estaba muriendo y él no podía evitarlo.

-¿Por qué? Me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, que te quedarías a mi lado y que darías lo mejor de ti…- el rey se acercó tambaleante a su mujer y la tomó fuertemente por lo hombros, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara- ¿¡Por qué me mentiste Soo!? ¿¡Por qué!?- Wang So estaba llorando, sacudía a una congelada Hae Soo lleno de impotencia y desesperación. Quería respuestas y las quería ya.

-Yo nunca te mentí…-declaró firmemente ella con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?- el rey no aflojó su agarre.

-Después de que el doctor de la corte me visitara, tú nunca me preguntaste por el estado de mi salud. Si lo hubieras hecho, te habría dicho todo, aún si eso significara tener que dejarte ir para que te casaras con Yeon Hwa, yo cumpliría mi promesa. Pero no lo hiciste, así que te oculté la verdad- respondió serena Hae Soo, siempre mirándolo a los ojos para que él leyera la verdad de sus palabras y no dudara de ella, ese acto pareció calmarlo un poco, la reina sentía como poco a poco la presión en sus brazos se hacía menor.

-La quiero toda…dime absolutamente toda la verdad de esto, de ti, tu secretos y tus temores ¡Quiero saberlos ahora!- exigió furioso Gwangjong irguiéndose.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es mi privacidad y no tienes derecho a invadirla!- se defendió Soo, quería levantarse y quedar cara a cara frente a su marido, pero con sólo levantar su cuerpo un poco el dolor regreso y tuvo que quedarse sentada en la cama mirándolo con ira.

-¡Haz lo que te digo o si no…!-

-"O si no…"¿Qué? ¿Te vas a divorciar de mí?-So se congeló ante el comentario de su mujer, ella ladeó una sonrisa, tal y como él solía hacerlo en ocasiones- Sinceramente, cariño, no te creo capaz de hacerlo- refutó con sorna, ni la misma Soo se reconocía a sí misma.

-No. No voy a divorciarme de ti, ¿En serio crees que después de todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar te dejaría libre? Eres mía, Soo ¡Mi esposa, mi mujer!- declaró So amenazante, por segunda vez en su vida, a la joven reina no le gustó que su marido la llamara "su mujer"- Jamás permitiría que me dejaras solo…-habló calmándose de manera abrupta, casi suplicante, se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Soo y colocó su mano derecha en la barbilla de ella, Daemok sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, mas no temor- Pero si no haces lo que te digo, no te sentarás a mi lado en la sala del trono- amenazó Gwangjong ensombreciendo su semblante.

-¿Qué?- eso no era algo que Hae Soo esperaba y trataba de creer que no era verdad, pero recordó que su esposo no era un hombre que se llenara la boca con mentiras- No…tú…¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿No dijiste que yo no sería una reina como todas las demás? ¿Que yo sería otro pilar para Goryeo y te ayudaría a sostener tan pesada carga? ¡No puedes hacernos esto!- gritó la reina con desesperación, golpeó la mano que la acariciaba y la alejó de ella.

-Soy el rey, no puedo tolerar a aquellos que cuestionan mis órdenes, eso te incluye a ti, reina- explicó Wang So con frialdad, cuando dijo "reina" sonó igual de despectivo que Soo cuando lo llamó "cariño". Se levantó y la miró.- Así que, o cumples con la promesa que me hiciste hace tres años, o tendrás que esperar el resto de tus días esperando a que te llame ante mi presencia- sentenció tajante.

Hae Soo se percató de lo peligrosa de su situación actual, no sólo porque no quería mentirle a Wang So, si no porque su respuesta podía desencadenar diversas reacciones en él. Si no le decía todas sus verdades, él dejaría de confiar en ella y establecería una enorme brecha entre ambos, la palabra de Soo ya no valdría nada ni para él ni para Goryeo y corría el riesgo de que la historia se quedara tal y como la joven la recordaba por la ira del rey y tampoco quería separarse de él, esperando día con día que la llamara para sólo verlo unos breves momentos mientras el sol estaba alto y en la intimidad cuando llegara la noche.

Pero si hablaba, las cosas se complicarían más. Wang So podría pensar que ella estuviera hablando no por tranquilizarlo a él, si no porque quería el trono, quería seguir siendo reina. Y sí, Hae Soo quería seguir siendo la reina de Goryeo, pero no por el poder o la gloria, deseaba conservar el cargo para apoyar a su marido a pesar de no saber nada de política. Le aterró pensar que Gwangjong creyera que era una mujer ambiciosa y que en realidad entre ella y Yeon Hwa no había diferencia, aunque Soo sabía que eso no era cierto, el sentimiento que le daba la idea de ser comparada con la malvada mujer la hacía sentirse enferma.

Tampoco podía decirle que era del futuro, eso era obvio. O So no le creía o trataba de cambiar el rumbo de la historia a toda costa, la reina no podía imaginarse las dimensiones de las consecuencias que traería el que la dinastía Joseon nunca se estableciera. Daemok miró dudosa a su marido, pensando concienzudamente qué decirle, pero los ojos inquisitivos de Gwangjong no le estaban dando mucho tiempo.

-Muy bien, haré lo que me ordenaste, Pyeha- respondió con firmeza Hae Soo. Wang So inhaló fuertemente y esperó la respuesta de su mujer- Es cierto, estoy enferma. Desde mi juventud he sentido cómo mi corazón se agita tanto al punto de dolerme cada vez que algo me altera. Puedo contrarrestar un poco mi malestar cuidando mi alimentación y alejándome de situaciones estresantes…-

-El doctor de la corte me sugirió que no gobernaras a mi lado, dijo que el estrés de guiar a Goryeo podría ser malo para ti…-confesó el rey con un dejo de tristeza, tal vez no estaba verdaderamente preparado para escuchar toda la verdad.

-Si de verdad te preocupa mi salud, te suplico que me permitas estar a tu lado en el trono- con mucho cuidado y soportando el dolor, Soo se levantó de su cama, trastabilló y So la abrazó para evitar que cayera; haciendo uso de sus pocas energías, la reina levantó su rostro y acarició con su mano la mejilla herida de él- Si Goryeo está en problemas, quiero que seas tú quien me lo haga saber; si estás cometiendo errores al gobernar, deben ser mis ojos los que te vean cometiéndolos. Ya me han dicho mentiras sobre ti antes…y las creí, fui tan tonta que las creí. Por favor, amor mío, permíteme cargar el peso de la corona contigo, así estaré tranquila y mi enfermedad no me aquejará- Hae Soo iba muy en serio con su petición. Si se pasaba el resto de su vida sin ver cómo estaba Wang So lidiando con la política y las únicas noticias que le llegaban eran por terceros, sabía muy bien que éstas podían ser falsas en un intento de ponerla en contra del rey o para matarla (literalmente) de un ataque al corazón.

-Eso dependerá de lo que me digas esta noche- sentenció el rey con firmeza, pero sin sonar tan alterado como antes- Una vez me dijiste que amabas a uno de mis hermanos. Cuando te pregunté si eran Baek Ah o Jung, negaste que fuera alguno de ellos- la reina se tensó al instante en los brazos de su amado, por supuesto que él lo notó y su semblante se oscureció- ¿Quién es aquél al que amabas antes que a mí?-

Hae Soo tragó saliva. Se separó de su esposo y caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta, por su mente pasó la idea de escaparse; pero no había vuelta atrás, Wang So se iba a enterar tarde o temprano y era mejor que lo hiciera por boca de ella. Por segunda vez en menos de una hora, la joven reina escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente.

-Antes de contestarte eso, debo decirte una cosa: Yo no soy quien tú crees, soy yo, pero no soy "Hae Soo" completamente- soltó finalmente encarando al rey.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo…-respondió con confusión, trató de acercarse a su mujer; pero ella retrocedió un paso. Gwangjong no trató de moverse otra vez.

-En nuestra promesa estaba la opción de que si no queríamos decir algo, podíamos no hacerlo. No voy a decirte de dónde soy, sólo quiero que sepas que no soy de Goryeo y que por mucho que busques, no podrás encontrar mi hogar. Ahí, fui herida y humillada, cuando llegué aquí uno de tus hermanos se presentó ante mí como el príncipe azul de los cuentos que prometía un final feliz…pero todo resultó ser una mentira, una ilusión. Inesperadamente, terminé enamorándome del lobo feroz…- Hae Soo fue la que se acercó y le habló tierna a su gran amor, pero él seguía mirándolo confundido, ¿habría creído que se estaba volviendo loca?

-No me importa de dónde seas. Sé que eres una mujer inteligente, fuerte y valiente con una moral intacta. ¿Qué importa si no eres de Goryeo? Mientras me ames y estés a mi lado, no me importa tu proceder- Wang So tomó con delicadeza los brazos de su mujer y le sonrío- Sólo…mantenlo en secreto para los demás. Si alguien llegara a enterarse de que no eres realmente la cuñada del emperador Shizong, estaremos en severos problemas- pidió él con seriedad.

-Te prometo que nadie más lo sabrá…-aseguró ella con una promesa.

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta, Soo- le recordó el rey a su reina con esa misma expresión sombría, el miedo volvió a apoderarse de la pobre mujer.

-Era Wook- dijo sin embellecer las palabras que salieron de su boca, ella sabía que se iba a enojar de cualquier modo. No estaba equivocada, So la soltó dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

-¿Wook?...¿Me rechazaste en incontables ocasiones…por Wook?- Gwangjong sintió las lágrimas escocerle los ojos por la enorme ira que empezó a sentir. Wang Wook del clan Hwanju Hwangbo, el único de sus hermanos que le abrió las puertas de su casa cuando regresó de Shinju, el muchacho tan sólo unos meses menor que él quien en su momento supuso Wang So que podía convertirse en un amigo cercano; pero no, no era ni un amigo ni un hermano, era un cobarde y embustero que deseaba quitarle su trono y su mujer, la persona que más amaba en el mundo. So podía lidiar con eso, con los terribles deseos de Wook hacia él, Gwangjong era mucho más fuerte que ese príncipe mediocre…pero pensar que Soo hubiera estado de acuerdo con estar con su octavo hermano, simplemente lo destrozó.

-Sólo la primera vez…cuando te fuiste a Kitán a pelear por órdenes de tu padre me di cuenta de que te amaba y que separarme de ti iba a ser muy difícil para mí…- dijo Soo en tono de súplic.

-¡Cuando regresé te pedí que te casaras conmigo y me mandaste al demonio!- le reclamó notoriamente enojado, su cara estaba roja y tensa, Soo había despertado a la bestia que dormía en el interior de su marido y debía encontrar un modo de apaciguarla.

-¡Tenía miedo! ¿No lo entiendes? Me torturaron y mataron a la Dama de la Corte Oh porque era cercana a ustedes ¡Yeon Hwa y la reina madre se aprovecharon de nuestra amistad!...Tu padre te alejó de tus amigos por el amor que me tenías…Me daba pavor pensar en lo que podía suceder si seguía cerca de todos ustedes…cerca de ti, no quería provocarte más dolor, ya habías pasado por mucho…- dijo con ternura la reina, acercó con lentitud su mano a la cicatriz maquillada de Wang So con la intención de acariciarlo, pero él fue más rápido y apresó la mano de su mujer con la suya antes de que lo tocara. Tal vez lo hizo sin darse cuenta, pero la apretó tan fuerte que la reina tuvo que morder sus labios para no soltar un quejido de dolor.

-¿Es por eso que no quieres que lo mate? ¿¡Porque aún tienes sentimientos por él!?- Gwangjong era más grande y más fuerte que su esposa, pero su juicio estaba tan nublado que no se percató de que la lastimaba.

-¡No seas idiota!- con un esfuerzo sobrehumano (dada su condición) Soo logró soltarse del agarre del antes llamado "Perro Lobo", pero como consecuencia cayó al suelo con fuerza, justo sobre su pierna herida- ¡Ahh!- gritó de dolor la joven, sólo en ese momento, al ver a su esposa nuevamente lastimada, fue que Wang So reaccionó.

 _(Les recomiendo abrir este link en otra ventana para ambientar:_ _watch?v=tSbfy5K0HWM_ _)_

-¡Soo!- la llamó el rey al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se tiró de rodillas para quedar a la altura de su mujer-Soo, perdóname…por favor…perdóname, lo siento…-suplicaba mientras cargaba a su esposa al estilo nupcial y la acomodaba en su regazo. Tomó la mano que había estrujado, estaba roja, la besó y susurró varios "perdóname" con sus labios pegados a la piel de la joven. Gwangjong comenzó a llorar, se dio cuenta que más allá de los políticos corruptos, de Yeon Hwa e incluso de Wook, él era el mayor peligro para Hae Soo, el hombre que más podía lastimarla. No quería sentirse así, la amaba demasiado y había trabajado duro por años para ser el que la protegiera de los peligros, no aquél que los acercara a ella.

-No quiero que mates a Wook no porque le quiera. Jamás lo amé, sólo fue el deslumbramiento de una chica tonta que se sentía con el corazón roto. Por mucho que odies a Wook, no debes matarlo, tu corte y tus aliados creerán que eres un rey sanguinario que mata sin un juicio justo a aquellos que le molestan sólo para deshacerse de ellos. No quiero que seas recordado como un tirano sólo porque dejaste que tu odio se saliera de control…eso no puedo ser…Si no, ¿para qué habría venido hasta aquí?- suspiró la reina con debilidad, el golpe había hecho que el dolor en su pierna regresara, pero se sentía tan protegida en los brazos de Wang So que no deseó llamar de regreso al médico de la corte.

Al oír las palabras de su mujer, el llanto de So se incrementó. Una culpa gigantesca lo inundó ¿Cómo pudo haber lastimado a su adorada esposa? ¿Cómo siquiera osó a dudar de la lealtad de ella cuando fue la propia Hae Soo quien, con el riesgo de ser descubierta y acusada de traición nuevamente, salió del castillo para curar su herida infectada y fue la primera en reconocerle como su rey? Se sintió tan estúpido, que no merecía tener a tan maravillosa mujer como su esposa. Abrazó más cerca de él a Daemok y la acunó tratando de controlar el llanto.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó con súplica el rey.

-Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón- respondió Hae Soo recuperándose de la caída.

-¿Sólo a mí?-

-Sólo a ti, eres y serás el único hombre al que ame en esta y en mi próxima vida. La Dama de la Corte Oh me ayudó a darme cuenta eso.- So se separó un poco de su mujer para verle la cara, ella también había llorado, pero la intriga lo llenaba.

-¿La Dama de la Corte Oh?- preguntó confundido.

-Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba con Wook pero que tú me amabas, me advirtió que no jugara con tus sentimientos y no te diera esperanzas si nunca iba a ser tuya. Por lo que me dijo (y cómo me lo dijo), me di cuenta de que esa mujer te tenía mucho aprecio.- dijo Soo tratando de sonreír, pero recordar a su amada mentora era tan difícil que terminó haciendo una mueca entre triste y feliz.

-Y yo se lo tenía a ella…-susurró él, poniéndose triste por igual. La reina lo miró confundida, ahora era el turno de su marido de dar respuestas.- La primera vez que volví al castillo después de mi incidente; mi madre no me recibió, el rey estaba demasiado ocupado con Goryeo y todos mis hermanos me tenían miedo, Mo y Ji Mong estaban lejos llevando a cabo una misión que les había encomendado mi padre. Estaba solo, me sentí tan triste que fui al lago que me gusta y me senté a llorar en la orilla, me sumergí tanto en mi dolor que no sentí una mano gentil que acariciaba mi cabeza y me preguntaba "¿Estás bien, pequeño?"- contó con nostalgia el joven rey.

-La Dama de la Corte Oh…-exclamó Soo sin pensar.

-La misma. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó…eso fue…hermoso, Soo; nadie nunca me había abrazado así, ni mi propia madre, mucho menos después de obtener esta cicatriz. Le pregunté si me tenía miedo y ella respondió que no, tomó mi mano, me llevó a Damiwon donde me bañó, me cambió mi ropa enlodada por una limpia y me llenó de dulces y mimos. Fui tan feliz ese día que regresé al siguiente sólo para verla, ella estaba ocupada pero se hizo un tiempo para mí. Cuando regresé a Shinju, la extrañé demasiado, durante mis visitas siguientes me pasaba los días con Mo, con Ji Mong o con la Dama de la Corte Oh. Cuando cumplí siete años me enteré de su embarazo, yo comprendía que el rey tenía muchas esposas y concubinas y que de ellas habían nacido varios hermanos míos, pero el bebé de la Soo Yeon era especial para mí, Jung ya había nacido, pero no sentía aprecio por él; en cambio por el hijo de la Dama sentí un sincero cariño y emoción porque naciera. Al volver a Shinju, cuando no estaba entrenando o recibiendo golpizas, hacía juguetes de madera y tela para mi hermano menor. Cuando fue tiempo de mi visita, había calculado que ya debería haber nacido el niño…pero sólo encontré a una mujer triste y de semblante severo, no había cuna en su habitación ni pañales colgando de los lazos para secarse. No me atreví a darle los juguetes, los quemé antes de que se diera cuenta de que existían…- terminó de contar con una notoria tristeza.

Soo sintió aún más vulnerable al hombre que la abrazaba con ternura. Ahora comprendía por qué la Dama de la Corte Oh había sido tan severa al advertirle sobre no lastimar al entonces cuarto príncipe. Ella lo amaba como si fuera su hijo, el hijo que la madre de él no le permitió tener. Se sintió tentada a contarle la verdad a Wang So sobre la reina madre Yoo, pero prefirió callar, no era momento de que explotara otra vez.

-¿Ya no volviste nunca con ella?- preguntó.

-Procuraba no hacerlo. Me había ilusionado tanto con la idea de tener un hermano nacido de ella que temí que mi presencia la pusiera triste. Pero nunca dejé de quererla como a una segunda madre. Cuando supe que iban a ejecutarla…no te odié, sabía que estaba enferma y deseaba que dejara de sufrir; pero si me paré a tu lado en la lluvia ese día fue para no sólo para cubrirte, sino para mostrar mi apoyo a tu causa. Yo también supliqué por la vida de la Dama de la Corte Oh- dijo al fin, sin llorar, pero notablemente triste.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar como manantiales de los ojos de Hae Soo. La Dama de la Corte Oh había sido la madre que Wang So siempre debió tener, se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido y aferró sus manos a sus finas vestiduras mientras suplicaba a los Cielos en silencio que en otra vida le permitieran a Oh Seo Yeon y a Wang So ser madre e hijo unidos por la sangre y que nada ni nadie los separara. Ambos se lo merecían.

-Ella realmente te amaba como si fueras su hijo, se preocupaba mucho por ti. Y yo también te amo, sólo que mi amor es diferente y será tuyo aún después de que muera- juró la reina mirando a los ojos del rey fijamente.

-Tú no morirás tan pronto, Soo. No lo permitiré-

-Eso no es algo que puedas controlar-

-¡Sí puedo! Mi voluntad es la voluntad de los Cielos, y si yo digo que tú no morirás hasta que yo lo haga, ¡Entonces así será!- declaró So con desesperación, Soo no se lo recriminó, había perdido a su padre, a dos hermanos que amaba y a la única que le dio amor maternal, perderla a ella probablemente sería demasiado para él. El primer Gwangjong había depositado toda su cordura y amor en una sola persona, ahora lo había repartido entre varias, pero el peso principal volvió a recaer en los hombros de Hae Soo.-Tú eres…mi única reina…-

El corazón de Soo se agitó, pero por su enfermedad, latió con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras que le brindaron tal calma que se quedó dormida en los brazos de su marido sin darse cuenta.


End file.
